the female purple dragon Continued
by Seth.Smelser
Summary: its where the original author left off i'm continuing his work i'm adding a little bit of a twist to the original story i'm looking for a co author to help me out here is the original link to the original story is here: /s/4883546/1/The-female-purple-dragon
1. Chapter 1

As Vexx was running after Tina he started to feel light headed he though maybe this is because of exhaustion but thr he passed out, Tina not noticing kept running towards spyro and cynder. Tina on her way almost collided with a stack of barrels full of ale she managed to miss it. When she got to spyro and cynder she saw 2 apes sneaking around and put poison into the barrel of ale and teh barrel of wine that Spyro and Cynder where drinking from she thought that this is a way for her to get revenge for her father (not knowing that he's alive) but something inside her said shoot the mug of ale spyro was about to drink knowing he would die if he drank it. So she went with her gut and shot the mug of ale as spyro was about to drink it and said "Stop don't drink 's poisoned!" when spyro heard that he didn't want another mug of ale and told cynder not to drink the wine. Cynder heard Spyro say that and declined anymore wine not knowing if it was poisoned or not. When Spyro saw Tina come up to him he thanked her a little tipsy then asked "where was Vexx?" Tina turned around and looked to see if Vexx was just messing around but he wasn't there then she said " I thought he was right behind me."

Meanwhile Tina was racing to Spyro as fast as she could Vexx however was being talked to by the chronicler ignities. Ignities said "Sorry to interrupt what you were doing but I need you and Spyro to get to the water fall upstream from hunters village another dragon appeared out of no where it seems to a male dragon with a striped pattern of red fire dragon scales and light blue ice dragon scales he appears to be around your age he also gots a pouch on his left leg. I will now send you back now you better hurry to catch up to Tina she's already at spyro right now" after Ignities said that Vexx was starting to wake up as he opened his eyes he saw that Tina, Spyro(not as drunk as before), and Cyder(also not as drunk as before) staring at him with surprised look then Spyro asked "Was the Chronicler talking to you again?" he asked this out of curiosity. Vexx then responded with "How the hell did you know?" "The look on your face gave it all away." "Oh, any way he told me he needed me and you to get to the waterfall upstream from hunters village he said another dragon like me showed up out of nowhere but this dragon is a very special dragon it appeared to be able to control fire and ice and that this dragon would be a good Allie."

So Vexx, Spyro, Cynder, and Tina made their way out of dragon city avoiding the civilians to the waterfall Ignities told Vexx about when they got there Spyro told Vexx about the cave behind it so they dove through the waterfall that was blue as can be pouring into a river almost as clear as glass into the cave behind it. the cave seemed to have sunlight leaking in through the the red tinted this pointceiling. The room was like a sphere that was divded by a transition between grey and red stone with a few vines ands some moss scattered about. Water was dripping in reverse going up from the stalagmites on the greyish floor onto the stalagtites on the ceiling. There was a few crystals giving off a faint eerie greenish-blue glow in the parts of the cave where sunlight couldn't reach. Along the wall of the cave lied the dragon Ignities told them about.

"This place gives me the creeps with backwards driping water and all." Vexx said. "Stop being such a baby that is a naturaly occuring phenomenon." Spyro said. They then soon laid there eyes on the dragon Vexx was told about at this same time this dragon started to wake up startled at seeing Vexx in his face. "What the fuck!" he yelled. "You almost gave me a heart attack." "Sorry man didn't mean to scare you." he was then looked around and he saw Vexx and the gang; then grab his head. Vexx asked "Hey? Are you okay?" "I'm fine Exccept for a painful head ace. By the the way before you even ask the name's Seth. Also sorry about being a jerk just a moment ago I just act like that when I get very startled." "Its ok. I'm not mad I knew people that where like that there gone now though." When he saw Spyro and Cynder he said "I know I know you two from some where I just don't know where." "Well we did same the world in all." Cynder had said. "I remember now your Cynder you were once controlled by Malifore . You were known as the back dragoness. I'm going to stop talking about that topic because I see your starting to get a little upset." "Okay who are you how do you know those thing?" Spyro had demanding to know. "I may be from the same place Vexx has come from. But I have alwaysed had a gift I've been able to to tell someone's past just by reading there face. there is that rare ocassion there's someone I can't read." "Well that explains that." "Cynder look at your reflection theres something that might shock you. I have theorized something had happened to to while you were in that crystal with Spyro." Vexx had interupted "Can you shut the hell up? You talk too much." Seth then sneezed causing fire and ice breath to come out at the same time causing the two to mix creating high speed projectile water.

The ground then proceded to shake. "Earth quake!" Seth yelled. The cave started to collapse as they ground shook. You wouldn't belive how fast Seth was running trying to not get hit by falling rocks. The rest were doing the same; but when they managed to get out they had lost Seth. Then they saw a dragon cloaked is darkness that had disappeared into thin air. Next they saw burning meterorite crash right into the heart of cheeta's village.

Seth's Pov.

"Uh, I wish that crazy dragon didn't attack me." Then I realized I was surrounded by cheeta humanoids. I could barly move. I felt like all my bones had been shattered. My wing had a massive tear in it. Then I heard some one say who i'm assuming is the leader. "Are you ok?" it asked. I managed to moan out in pain "No." I manage to moan out before I passed out.

Nobody's pov.

"Hunter can you come out here? And bring that weird elixer." "Yes Prowless. What do you need it... never mind that question." Prowless takes the bottle and pulls the cork. Then soon dumps the whole bottle on the dragons body. Soon magical particles started to radiate off the dragons body. Soon his whole body was consumed by this light. then there was a blinding flash. The next thing they knew the dragon was back on his feet like all his injuries had never been there. This had allowed the dragon god of light Emuleta to slip in.

Back where the rest of the gang is...

"Okay where the hell did he go? Its not like he could have vanished into thin air. Could he?" Vexx had asked. Then they got hit with the massive flash of light. "Yep thats probably him. Who else could cause a flash that bright?" Spyro had said in a joking manor as they raced towards the source. "I think it came from Cheeta Village." Cynder had exclaimed.

Back at the Cheeta Village...

"What happened?" Seth had said very dazed not fully aware of his surroundings. "There you are what the hell happened?" Vexx had said. As the others were running up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 20

After Seth told them about being attack by this strange dragoness. Then the hermit that is usually at the top of the waterfall had suddenly stepped out of a crowd. "Ah, Cynder I knew I would see you again." Said this hermit. "I recognize that voice." Cynder said. "And I've come to say I was wrong you really have changed." The hermit then locked eyes with Seth. Then pointed at him. "You." "Who me?" Seth asked. "Yes. You have great potential to do thing beyond what one dragon has done." "How can you tell this oh so great potential I have?" " I can see it burning in your eyes. Hunter... (Hunter was shocked to see this hermit call his name.)" "Yes?' he responded with a bit of uncertainty about trusting this hermit. "Go with this dragon. He may need a bit guidance in the future." "Why me of all people?" "Hunter it is rare that the hermit comes to our village. When he does it usually means something is going to happen we never know if it is good or is bad. So we have to take his word for it." Prowless said. "Yes Prowless." Hunter had to agree.

"Go young one I've sense another disturbance has just occurred in the forbidden tunnel. I suggest that you 4 do not follow them through. "(pointing at Spyro, Cynder, Vexx and Tina) "You are needed in Dragon city." "Okay then we'll head there right away." They were about to leave until Seth stopped them. Well we could meet up at the library in Dragon city if they have one." "Okay then." Then they left for real this time. " So where is this oh so forbidden tunnel?" Seth asked in a sarcastic manor. Prowless pointed him in the direction. Soon he left walking towards the tunnel Hunter walking next to him. They reached the entrance. Hunter had stepped inside. Seth quickly followed. Then another earthquake had occurred rocking the whole tunnel. Stalactites started falling Seth and Hunter ran deeper into the tunnel. Then the whole entrance of the cave collapsed sealing the entrance. "I don't think we can go back." Hunter had said. "Only thing we can do is push forwards." They soon began a long walk into the tunnel.

In the sky 3 hours later sunset...

The sun was setting below the horizon dyeing the sky the colors of fire .

"Hey I think I see the city." Vexx had said. "I see it to." Tina had declared. "Wow, I just realized this now, but this is one nice sunset." "Actually it is." "Hey maybe we should land." Spyro had said interrupting their train of thought. "Oh, right good idea." They soon landed in dragon city. Conveniently in front of a inn. The inn looked some what like this assets/6446260/view_large/Tavern_ ?1350438786.

They soon entered inside. There was a bear skin rug and some dear heads mounted on the wall over a fire place. There was a bell at the desk. Vexx ran up to the desk and hit the bell 4 times. The others were next to him. "Really Vexx. You had to hit it 4 times?" Tina asked shaking her head. "Yes." Then the inn keeper came out from behind the desk. His jaw dropped when He saw Spyro and Cynder.

Back in the tunnel.

"Hey Hunter do you even remember what we were talking about?" "Nope."

Back at the inn...

Spyro, Cynder, Tina, Vexx was given free rooms for Spyro and Cynder saving the world and all. Spyro and Cynder went to their room right away. Vexx and Tina went out onto the roof of the inn and they watched the suns final moments before above the horizon before it was gone. They then went to their room.

Back in the tunnel

"I think were lost we passed that rock I put a mark on 3 times already. And howmany times have we passed that flowing river of who knows what?" Seth said "Were not lost I know exactly where we are." Hunter declared. "Bull shit if we weren't lost why have we passed that skeleton for the 4th time." Okay fine were lost, I left the map in the village. Happy now?" "Yes I am. Now that you were honest. I'm going to lead from now on." they trudge deeper into the tunnle. Until they hit a fork in the tunnel. "Hunter this time were going left and not right this time." All of a sudden the ground started to shake violetly once more; I room was shaking very rapidly until a a crack in the floor formed. It started out small and soon began to grow larger and larger boiling hot red magma could be seen through teh crack. The crack then rapidly expanded its way up the walls on to ceiling where it began breaking fragil stalagmintes causing them to come raining down almost crushing them as they ran from the falling rocks before causing a cave in preventing them from going back.

"Holy crap that was close." Seth had painted out. Then the torch Hunter was holding feel into the river. the instant the wood mad contact a loud hissing sound could be heard. "Dam it! Hey Seth I need a light I think I got a spare torch on me some where." Seth breathed a bit of fire and Hunter started to dig through his pockets. "Rock. Some gold. Map of the forbidden tunnel..." Seth was looking pissed now "Ah here it is the spare torch." Hunter then lit the torch using the fire Seth was breathing. Seth stopped breathing fire. "Hunter!" "Yes?" **Hello I am the author of this story. You maybe wounder what I'm doing in it right about now. I have temporarily separated Seth and Hunter. I had to do this so Seth would not try to rip out Hunters throat ruining the story. Right now he is having calming potion thrown on him by my assistant. Now back to the story.** Seth quickly took a deep breath before speaking sound much calmer "Lets just get the hell out of here. Before we caved in any more."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 21

"So how much farther do you think it will be until we get out of this tunnel?" Seth asked. "Not really sure." Suddenly the ground began to shake furiously once more. Cracks started to form within the walls of the tunnel. "What the hell is with all of these earth quakes?" The way back collapsed. "I don't think we can back." "Hey I think I see some light." Hunter declared. "Yeah I see it too. Lets head towards it. It might be the way out." They soon walked towards the light. It grew larger and larger as they got closer. When they finally got to the light. It turned out to not be a way out but a torch an ape was holding while circling a unconcious emerald green dragon with a yellow under belly. The dragon was unconcious. The ape that was circling this dragon just realized that Seth and Hunter were standing there and sounded an alarm. Soon many more apes arrived on the scene. The two were completly surround by apes of all shapes and sizes. Some were brown, some were black, some were even red they were well equiped with wepons ranging from staffs to swords to darggers some were unarmed. Then the apes started to attack them. They were both dodging swords and fists left and right. They managed to seperate the two.

Hunter was unable to move. Some apes were beating on the large stalagmite above Hunter. Seth heard cracking and quickly glansed towards Hunter. He see the large stalagmite about to fall. Then it gave way unders its own weight. "Nooo!" he yells just as the rock was about to land on Hunter. Hunter was protecting his face from the rock until he opened his eyes to see a floating stalagmite just above him. He quickly moves away from it. Before normal gravity takes over again causung the rock to land on a large a group of apes severly crippeling their numbers. Forcing them to retreat. Just remember the dragon you saw unconcoius earlier. Both of them rush over to the dragons side. now getting a closer look you can clearly see this dragon is a male. Trying to shake the dragon awake but to no aval. "Screw it we'll wake him up outside. This place may come down any secound." thinking quickly he used his newly found teleconisus to lift the dragon into the air and onto his back. So they were on the move.

"Hey I think I see the exit." Hunter declared. "I hope your right this time." They quickened their pace to towards the light. This time it turned out to be the real exit. A red moon was high in the stary night sky it was almost midnight, wolves could be heard howling, owls were hooting, it was dark in the city. The dragon on Seth's back was begining to stir. So he careful put the dragon down onto the stone road. "Uuh, my heads killing me. I feel like Iwas hit in the head with a club." the dragon said. "Your probably were. judging by the way we found you unconcious in that tunnel. you were lucky that we came along or you most likely would have been turned into dragon soup by those apes that were in there." "Well whoever you two are my name is Typhen." "My name is Seth and this Hunter. Nice to meet you." "Well thank you for getting me out. But I don't have any clue what I was doing in that tunnel." "We'll we were planing on heading to an inn you can jions us if you like. Its just an offer." "I'm take you up on that. I have no where to go."

"Well okay then." With that final word said they all moved towards the direction of the nearest inn.

(**Author's note I've had thsi rewrite for a while I just forgot to post it. I hope I didn't cause any issues and no i'm not dead I just been super busy i'm sorry this story is not dead I just got a lot of rewriting I got to do i'm also working on a few other stories there in beta right now I may or may not even publish them.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 22

After spending the nigth at the inn Tina Spyro Vexx and Cynder got up and went outside Tina noticed that his wings grew again they appeared a couple inches bigger than they were yesterday. Tina said to vexx " Vexx your wings have gotten bigger I think we should go see uncle after telling Spyro and Cynder where we're going". Vexx still halfway asleep responded to Tina by saying " I think we should get some food first I'm starving". At the same time Seth Hunter and Typhen were waking up hungry as well Seth mostly awake said" you guys better hurry and get up I brogth some bread from where i'm originaly from or i'm going to eat it all" saying this caused Hunter and Typhen to get fully awake feeling hungry seth thing managed to get off the food pouch he had around his kneck. it had a bit of bread and some dragon fruit in it hunter pulled out the bit of bread inand the 4 dragon fruits the asked" how were you able to keep that hidden so well from us?". Seth replied with "I'll never tell but you could say something like chemelion skin." After eating the bread and the 4 dragon fruits he had brought with him hunter put the food pouch back around Seth's neck as he finiished putting it on he saw it dissappear agaist his scales. Hunter thn said"that is some specail pouch you have there the way it blends in like that barely noticeable I also noticed it had it's interior lineing lined with salt." Seth then said that the pouch was designed to preserve the food put into it if it was meat."

Back at the in the inn Spyro and Cynder Vexx and Tina Spyro mostly awake and Cynder being fully awake. Cynder asked"strange dream? Oh by the way Vexx and Tina came by a little bit a go to tell us that She and Vexx are going to go see if Cyril had any anwser for why Vexx's wings were growing at a accellerated rate. So what did you dream about?" Spyro still slightly dazed said" It was so weird I was fighting Vexx but he was much larger and he was surrounded by a evil ora. I was using black magic to attempt to combat his power and Seth was there but he was glowing white using both his fire and ice breath. But there was another Dragon that had emerald green scales and had yellow scales on his stomic he managed to do a like a electrified bolder but before the battle started he said his name was Typhen and he started to glow, Tina was trying to talk some sence into vexx ,Malefore was there attacking Vexx and Cynder Malefore gave you the black magic he gave you when he was trying to make us fight each other. The dream felt s oreal I coudl even feel the heat from Vexx's fire breath and the pain it brought and te hpain when he hit me. it seemed t oreal cynder to be just a dream." (At that instant Spyro passed out after hearing Cynder yell his name in startlledness.)

Spyro waking up in a familear place reliese that the chronicler was talking to him. Spyro then asked "Ignities is that you? What was with that strange dream that happened?" Ignites Responded with " Yes young dragon it is me. That strange dream was a vision usealy it only happend when a dragon stares into a pool of water thsi only happends if there is a threat that is aproching that threatens even the gods." Spyro then said" wait Ignites I still ahev questions." Ignities said "they will be answer in due time it appears to be time for you to wake up now Spyro". Spyro passing out inside the Dream world. Spyro woke up with Cynder staring at him just curious about what just happened to him. Spyro just said that the chronicler just talked to him about his dream and that it was a warning sign from the gods. After telling Cynder that spyro got up and shook his head and started to head for the door telling Cynder thatit was time to go see what the Gaurdians needed him for.

Back at Tina and Vexx after telling Cynder that they were going to go see Cyril if he knew what was going on with Vexx's wings. Before leaving the inn the inn keeper said, "Leaving so soon?" Vexx heard the inn keeper say this so he responded with "Spyro and Cynder will pay" but then the inn keeper said, "You guys don't have to pay- neither does Spyro and Cynder. It's on the house for them saving the city and the world and all."

Vexx said thank you for doing that. Then he and Tina stepped outside where he saw Seth pass by him and Tina with Hunter and a strange emerald green dragon he never saw before. He was about to start to chase after Seth but Tina said "We need to get to Cyril first to see if he can check to see what is going on with your wings."

Meanwhile Vexx was getting out of his room. Seth, Hunter, and Typhen just left their room and went to the inn's desk to pay for spending the night there. The inn keeper said it would be 20 gold coins total for all of them together. Ironically, Seth's wallet had turned into a sack to carry gold coins and his 80 dollars turned to 160 gold coins- more than enough to pay the inn keeper for their hospitality. After that, Seth, Hunter, and Typhen left the inn. They came across the 2 moles trying to sell that armor that they were trying to sell yesterday. Seth then went up to them and started to look at the armor. Then those guys asked, "Looking to buy that armor? It's only 5 gold coins for a set." They then also said "that the armor was enchanted to amplify the good in one's heart and weaken the evil that is in that person's heart to the point of where it can not be seen and it also improves the person who wears it. Their strength becomes double. The only reason it's so cheap right now is that no one wants to buy that kind of enchanted armor any more they think it's pointless to wear it."

After they said that, Seth was curious and said,"I'll take 5 sets of that armor and a back pack to carry two of the sets. I'm planing on giving them to some freinds. 4 of the sets have to be for dragons and the fifth one for a cheetah. I already did the math. That would be 25 gold coins total."

Seth then asked Hunter to get 25 gold coins out of his money sack. Hunter took only what was needed for Seth to pay for the armor, but he took 10 more gold coins in order to pay for the backpack.

After that, Hunter gave them 35 gold coins. They then said, "We have a big backpack. You can have that one. We already had 4 sets of the armor for a dragon while your cheetah friend will have to wait a little. We have a chest plate but we're still working on the helmet. It will only take few minutes till it is finished. Mark will bring out that 4 set of armor with 2 of them in the backpack." Seth then said, "O.K. then. (then to hunter) Hunter, we can wait. I don't mind. I asked for the armor for you since you've been helping me out alot on this journey so far so I'm buying you a set of armor. It's for better protection. You can wear it underneath your hood." Hunter then turned to Seth and said thank you.

After waiting about 3 minutes they came out with all the armor. Seth slipped his on as well as Typhen did, then Hunter slipped his armor on after looking back at Seth with a smile. After they put the armor on, Seth put on the back pack and noticed that it didn't even seem to get in the way of his wings he was still able to fly and everything after he did a test to see if he could get off the ground first and land properly. After doing that Seth said thank you very much to the blacksmith. After getting their gear from the blacksmiths they carried on to Dragon City library. Seth on his way to library and running past Vexx and Tina which he had intended to give the armor to. Running past Vexx without even knowing it, Seth, Hunter, and Typhen made their way to the only library in Dragon City. When they got there they went inside and they decided to meet up by the bench in a little bit. When they split up with in the library, Seth went to go find a scroll on cammo magic and how to do it. Seth then unrolled the scroll after marking where he got it from and started to read it. It said to make items blend in very well against a surface you had to first say what you wanted to make disappear. Then say this phrase"tala nola invisialis". But he also read that to undo the spell that he had to say "reappearo". Seth made note of this find which could prove to be very useful he then put the scroll back to where he got it from then went to go wait at the meeting place they all agreed on.

Hunter over in the combat section of the library found a scroll on how to carve a bow that has a sight from a thick tree branch after he finished he put the scroll back to where he remembered where it went to the best of his ability. After that he went to the meeting place that Seth and Typhen and he agreed on. When he got to the meeting place he saw Typhen was there. Hunter then asked if Typhen found anything interesting and possibly helpful. Typhen then responded by saying "No, I'm in no mood to read right now, maybe next time." Then Hunter asked,"Where's Seth?" Then all of a sudden he heard Seth say "reappero" and Seth suddenly reappeared in front of Hunter, scaring him half to death. Seth and Typhen were laughing at what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 23 Seth's sister

After finishing up the tasks inside the library, Seth turned around, heading towards the exit. Approaching the library doors, he placed his claw on top of the silver handle. With just a single, gentle push, the door opened without complaint. Passing through the door, the dragon scanned the small clearing outside, searching for the others. Finally, his eyes landed on the four familiar dragons, Hunter and Typhen. Greeting the two with a small, curt nod, he began to chant the spell to make things invisible.

"Tala nola invisialis." He spoke quietly. A small appearing for a brief second, before the three soon began to blend into their surroundings, their scales seeming to fade.

The three soon travelled away, barely a single word spoke as they walked farther from the library. The three glanced around, searching for Spyro, Cinder, Vexx and Tina after spotting them Seth, Hunter and Typhen walked behind of Spryo, Cynder, Vexx and Tina where Seth then shouted "Reappearo" (as loudly as he could)

Then Seth said "darn it I was really hoping to scare all of you guys. Tina why didn't you jump at it? Oh Vexx before I forget I got you something. I had this armor infused with holly magic. Its immune to black magic and dark magic as well as corrupting energy. Also I know what's going on with your wings why there growing faster than they should be."

"It's because of a god's energy inside you. The Chronicler told me that I had a small fragment of two of the gods within me. The fire dragon god, Shallgon, and the ice dragon god, Sonia. After he told me that I started to pay attention to my wings myself. They tend to grow in small burst 1 to 4 centimeters do to the conflicting elements making each other stronger. Oh and Spyro I almost forgot I got you a set of a the same armor here." ( at that instant Seth managed to make the 2 sets of armor fall out of the backpack he was wearing. Vexx and Spyro went over to slip on a set of armor not questioning on how he got it until after putting it on.)

Spyro then questioned "Ah, how did you get this armor and who is this other dragon with you?"

Seth then responded with "I bought it from some really darn good black smiths. And that the dragon that is with us is Typhen. Me and Hunter meet him passed out in the forbidden tunnel. When I woke Typhen up his wing was broken. I had to instruct Hunter how to put a splint on a dragon's wing. Typhen said that he was an earth dragon but some mysterious force had sent him flying down and crashing into the tunnel after he was struck by lightning. The lightning had seemed to cause his stomach scales to turn him into a lightning dragon as well"

Hunter then interupted Seth's train of thought to say "Seth I think I know why his stomic scales turned yellow I think that the dragon god of electricity, Lira needed him for something like to plant something with in him but then after that lighning struck him the dragon god of earth, Laja also forced him down to earth so that he may get a another peice of a god I kinda stumbled apon this when I went to the wepons section in the library."

While hunter saying that Seth turned his head to the sky in a direction behind him. When Seth turned his head everybody noticed but Hunter was still talking. After Hunter finished, Seth said, "a dimensional rift has been opened, that's not good; she found me!"

Then Vexx asked "Who found you?"

Seth responded with "My sister, God I hate her! I think she found my wishing stone."

Typhen curiously asked, "What's her name?"

Seth a little annoyed at Typhen then said, "Her name is Brianna, but just call her Bri."

"Seth then noticed a fly flying around his head. Annoyed at the pest, the irritated dragon parted his jaws to breathe some fire at the fly; he made sure the fire didn't go that far and wound up burning the fly. Spyro then said, "Ah, Seth your fire was blue and no it was not ice breath coming out."

Seth completely ignoring Spyro and said, " I have to get that wishing stone to this dimension otherwise that dimensional rift will not close and the dimensions will become unstable and fall apart. That is how I got here, because of that stone, it opened a dimensional rift and the power of the rift finished the other half of my wish to become a dragon before closing. But now it's been reopened; I have to close it before my sister comes through."

After saying that Seth started to hover before fully taking off, he said, "I may need help so follow me if you wish."

Typhen then started to hover, as well as Vexx and Tina who instinctively followed after him. Spyro and Cynder were curious to see Seth's sister so they followed. Hunter then was grabbed by the shoulders. After flying over dragon city's wall, they flew over the field surrounding the city. Then they flew past Hunter's Village. While flying Seth took the lead his head automatically aimed at where the rift was opening at and it was at the waterfall where they first met Seth. By the time they got there the rift was fully open; they could see clearly though the rift where Seth and Vexx were from. They could also see Seth's sister. She had blond hair, white skin and looked to be about age 20. When Typhen saw her he whispered to Seth, "Is that your sister?"

Seth whispered back to Typhen, "Yes" in an annoyed way.

When Bri saw the dragons stand in front of the portal and heard their whispering she immediately recognized Seth's voice and said, "So, this is where you have been. I found your wishing stone."

While she was saying that Garret snuck up behind her and scared her causing her to fall into the rift and when she passed through it she turned into a pure white dragon nothing but a solid white dragon with blue eyes. After she fell through and looked at her reflection in the pool of water she turned towards the rift and started to yell at Garret, "What have you done to me? I'm a dragon!"

Garret was laughing so hard he lost his balance while holding the stone and fell into the rift. He turned into something very strange; he turned into a dragon that controlled electricity. When Garret fell Seth used his telekinesis to catch the wishing stone and carried the stone into the pouch he had around his neck. Laughing Bri said, "It serves you right for pushing me."

At that instant the rift closed, Garret faded then reappeared on the other side right before it shut. Bri was freaking out that now she would be stuck as a dragon for the rest of her life. She started to rage, charging screaming in a massive panic. Typhen then went over to Bri to try to calm her down it didn't seem to work it just made her more furious wound up tale slapping Typhen in the face leaving a red mark where it hit him on his scales. Typhen was in a lot of pain from the stinging of the mark and shouted in pain , "OOOOOWWW WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!"

Bri responded with another slap to the other side of the face just as hard as the last one leaving a similar mark. Seth then used the wishing stone and said, "I wish that the rift that my sister used would reopen so I can send her back and that she was back to normal when she went through."

At that instance Garret was standing right there where the rift was on the other side of Seth then used his telekinesis to grab Bri and put her back on the other side of the rift where she regained her human form but not before saying Seth's full name. Bri said, "Seth Allen Smelser put me down this instance."

Seth did this after she went through the rift back to the human world.

After the rift closed, the wishing stone started to glow so seth open the bag around his neck to see what was goinging on. The stone floated out of the bag and into the sky. The stone while glowing a strange white color then broke apart into 12 different color medalions, the Medalions then begain to spin they then came down and chose a dragon Seth got the Fire medalion , while typhen Got both the earth and Elerctricity medalions, Spyro got a wind and ironically the fear medalions, Cynder got the poision and shadow Medalions. Vexx was startled thta he got 2 forrbeiden element medalion as well as Tina. The last Medalion in the air was a ice Medalion which hen went flying off North East towards the mountains.

After seeing the medallion fly off towards the mountains Seth decided to chase after the medallion to find out who it chose.

Spryro then Questioned "Seth are you going to go see who that medallion chose?" Seth then admitted to Spyro "Yes I am i'm planing to go alone..." Typhen interupted Seth "No you're not going to that mountain alone the pass through the mountains is really dangerous to go alone I barely made it through my self. And I still owe you for the nice things you did for me and sence two of the medallions chose me our paths have been intertwine. So Seth no matter what you say I'm going to be coming with you so is Hunter. Right Hunter?." Hunter then jested with "Oh why the hell not? Hey I got nothing better to do any way and Seth, Typhen, Spyro, Cynder,Vexx and Tina are you guys aware that your medallions are pointing towards the mountain right?"

Not noticing this before seth looked at Typhen medallions to see that they are pointing at the mountains. After seeing that Seth then declared" that they should get moving towards the mountain before night." Typhen and Hunter agreed with Seth. Seth then asked Hunter" can you stick out your arms and Typhen will you help me carry Hunter? you'll have to grab a arm." Typhen then said yes. Both Seth and Typhen took off the ground and turned towards Hunter. Hunter stuck out both of his arms then both Seth and Typhen grabed Hunters arms picking hunter off the ground Seth saying" Hang on."and they flew off towards the mountains where their pendents were pointing them. They flew over 3 rivers, over a volcano, and over a forest with a bunch of dead trees.

Meanwhile in the trees the strange black dragoness, was wisphering" Soon Vexx it only a matter of time Vexx till I get my claws on you and force you to drink this potion." then she went into a twisted evil low pitched laugh so they couldn't hear. Then she vanished in a puff of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 24 Sheera

"It wasn't long until the two dragons and cheetah, Seth, Hunter, and Typhen, had made it to the mountain. Seth and Typhen their wings were spread out against the sky, flapping with slightly more effort than it had just a few moments ago. Hunter finally raised his head, glancing at the rest. "The air is too thin for flight..." The cheetah warned, Seth and typhen trying to keep them in air. "We'll have to go on foot."

The two glided towards the mountain, their claws burying themselves in the thick snow, Hunters paws keeping him from sinking in deeper into the snow than Seth and Typhen whos medallions were still pointing up the mountain. So the marched on up the mountain in 6 inch deep snow. On their way up they passed by a dead tree it was like a frozen wasteland deprived of all life. Seth then heard the wind speed pick up then saw some snow start to fall Seth thought it was nothing and that it was just the altitude but then the snow started to fall faster and heavier thyan it was and they wound up finding them selves inside a middle of a blizzard on the mountain. Typhen then Shouted"We need to shelter fast!" Then Seth shouted in respons saying " I know this is a terrible blizzard!" Hunter then Spoted a cave and Shouted saying" Look a cave we go in there to get out of this blizzard!" after Hunter said that he took the lead and told Seth and Typhen to follow him. Seth and Typhen both agreeing to do so. When the ran into the cave Seth Hunter and Typhen found a big rock the ywroked to gether to get it infront of the cave door. Typhen shivering asked seth "Hey Seth can you breath some fire to warm up the cave? Its freezing." Seth complied by doing just that. Typhen then noticed that his and Seth's medallions were pointing deeper into the cave. Typhen the spoke saying that the medallions were pointing deeper into the cave.

After Typhen said that Hunter found a stick in the cave he wasn't sure how it got there but he asked Seth to breath some more fire and Seth did just that and Hunter stuck the tip of the stick into the flame making a torch. Once the torch was made to light up the cave Seth and Hunter walked deeper into the cave Typhen stayed behind to let them know when the blizzard was clearing up. Seth and Hunter following the medallion to a big dome shaped cavern within the cave the medallion started to point up wards.

When Seth and hunter looked up to see where the medallion was pointing they saw a female ice dragon with white scales traped inside a white silky and sticky substance in a cocoon . Hunter woundered out loud " I wounder what kinda spider could have made a web that big." Then from behind a massive form droped from the ceiling, parting it's fangs to release a loud powerful screech. Hunter then turned around to see a massive eight legged creature. In a little bit of panic Hunter stuttered" Seth I think I know what made that substance." Seth then responded with "What?" Hunter was terriffied said"THAT!"

After Hunter said that, the giant 8 legged creature let out a powerful screech causing Seth to turn around. Seth released that it was a just a spider and he also noticed it had fur so ice attacks would be useless against it. At this time the Giant spider that appeared to be 10 ft tall and 10 t wide kicked Hunter over to the side of the dome knocking him out only leaving Seth awake. Then the spider turned towards Seth and tried to crush him with its weight. The spider completly missed him but the spider wasn't ready to give up, it started to spit poison at him Seth dodging all of the poison spit then went it and head butted the spider in the leg. This the only angered the spider more making it kick Seth across the room making him breath heavily but not knocking him unconscious the spider started to charge at Seth from any angle it could after see that Seth was getting up, for its pure size the spider was quite fast. The spider grew angrier once more because it couldn't seem to hit Seth so it decided to throw webbing at Seth to try to make him get stuck. Seth managed to dodge all of the web shots but the last one which made him become stuck to the ground the spider made its way over to Seth and when it did it grabbed him with it front 2 legs bringing his head right between the pinchers of the beast. At this time Seth saw his life flash before his very eyes

After seeing his life flash before his very eyes Seth had a lot of anger being built up from what the creature did to Hunter and the dragon that was cocooned, Seth breathed a very hot plasma at the Beast cooking the creature from the inside but when he breathed this plasma he burned his own mouth giving his tongue 2nd degree burns after the spider died his focus was on that dragon on stuck in that cocoon . He managed burn the web and cocoon shell holding the dragon when the dragon fell Seth managed to catch her on his back and then Seth used his teleknis to carry Hunter back to the enternce of the cave. Typhen then asked"What happened?" Seth responded "A really freaken big spider happened now lets get a better look at at this dragon the medallion chose. The Female dragon had white scales,a silver underbelly and wing membrane, her claws were average, she had a Silver arrow shaped tail blade made of scales. Her horns were strait and were drak brown, the tips of them was a a light brown the spines on her wings were amd icy blue color, her spikes that were slightly curved coving out of her back and are a silver metalic color. Seth could see his reflection in her silver scales around this time she started to regain consciousness.

Where she saw Seth looking at her. Her eyes were a dark blue color. ( at this time the blizzard had stoped raging Seth and Typhen managed ot smash the rock they were using to keep out the blizzard at the time.) Seth then noticed that she was wakeing up he asked her if she was alright and why she was in that spiders web. She responded with "I was in a spiders web my worst nightmare and why is this pendent around my kneck? Also my name is Sheera and thanks for the help." Seth then told her that she was choses by one of the 12 medallions that chose him. He then asked "will you come with me Hunter and Typhen? We're going to dragon city to meet back up with some friends of ours." She then Responded "Yes I will I was heading there anyway."

She then got up and onto her legs and stretched out her wings. Seth then scremed in pain do to the inside of his mouth being burnt from breathing that plasma he had just recently exhaled. Sheera the asked " Are you hurt sir?" Seth Responded " Yes I am inside my mouth its burnt and i'm a cross between a fire and ice dragon I was breathing out out plasma from pure anger. Also call me Seth." Sheera responded in a bashful voice." Ok then Seth I do know a few healing remedies I could try." Seth not even noticing the difference in her tone of voice agreed to let her do one of the remedies before going down the mountain. She then told Seth that he would need to eat a little bit of snow to dull the pain. So Seth ran out of the cave and ate a little bit of the snow that just fell from the sky durring the blizzard and when he did, he was surprised that actualy eatting the snow dulled the pain. Typhen on the other hand was laughing at what he just did. Seth then spoke out loud" wow that actualy dulled the pain alot. Thanks for telling me about that." Sheera in a happy said"your welcome."

Meanwhile inside Sheera's mind she was thinking (He saved my life I owe him but he also appeares to be the one that that fortune teller described as my soul mate before I started to make my way through the mountain pass to Dragon city I hope he'll warm up to me in time she thought.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 25 the chest

Meanwhile after Seth, Typhen and Hunter took off towards the mountain, Vexx, Tina, Spyro, and Cynder had turned around and started to fly back to dragon city Vexx then challenged Spyro saying "I bet I can fly higher than you!" Spyro not backing down said" No you won't." Vexx and Spyro where in a compition on the way back to the city of who could fly higher each one out doing each other. Tina and Cynder watched them Tina wishpered to Cynder "Who do you thinks going to win? I hope it's Vexx." Cynder responded with " I don't know they seem to be really going at it I haven't seen Spyro act like this since defeating Malefor." For Vexx and Spyro they would keep going Each one flying higher Vexx when used his fire breath to help him gain some altitude managing to beat Spyro at the compition they were having Vexx said" good game Spyro. But I won barley though." Spyro agreed then they both relised that they were above the clouds and they both lost sight of Tina and Cynder. Then Vexx shouted" last one down from up here is a rotten dragon egg." Vexx said this as he went into a dive to gain volcity Spyro quickly following after him. As Spyro went into a dive he started to spin for more stability at higher speeds than Vexx is moving at allowing him to pass Vexx who was in a pretty steep dive. Spyro managed to pass in front of Vexx and slowed down right In front of Cynder and Tina. Vexx unable to slowdown enough collided with Tina in mid flight, taking both of them out of the air and crashing into the pond. When Spyro and Cynder saw this they rushed down to the ground to see if Vexx and Tina landed ok from the in-flight collision. When Spyro and Cynder landed they were seeing Vexx getting out of the pond with a lilypad on his head with a frog on it and his helmet off.

Spyro then said" few your alright but wheres Tina?" Vexx responded with She over there in that leaf pile she got lucky to land on something softer than water." Cynder started to laugh at the frog on top of Vexx's then asked"Whats so funny?" Tina answered his question"You have a lilypad on your head and theres a frog on it." Vexx then shook his head to knock off the lilypad and frog on his head. Spyro then spoke "You got a little mud on you where the lilypad was it looks black."Tina then shouted "I'll getting." Tina started running towards Vexx to get the mud. Vexx not wanting to get licked again by he dived straight back into the pond he wound up diving so deep into the pond he found a underwater cave so he swam into when he got into it he thought that it was so odd that there was a such big air pocket full of breathable air.

Meanwhile on the surface Cynder was speaking to Spyro" do you think he's dead?" she asked Spyro then respond with "Cynder why would you think that he can't be dead but he has been down there for a while I do hope nothing is wrong." Back down where Vexx is in that cave he was full of amusement and said " This is so cool" his voiced echoed through the cave and to the surface where it was heard by Tina Spyro and Cynder. After Spyro said to Cynder "See I told you he's alright but it sounds like he found something interesting." Back in the cave Vexx then breathed some fire to let him get some better lighting to see what was in the cave. When he did that he spotted a chest so he walked to it and started to open it. When it started to open the legend of zelda music that plays when you open a very important chest started to play until its fully opened. Vexx started to laugh after he heard that music.(yes the music that no one could hear is be coming unstable to the point of where they can hear it.)

And inside the chest was... a cloud of pure dark magic made of pure evil by passing his armor because of his helmet wasn't on Vexx then felt alot of pain similar to a certain pain he has felt somewhere but, he couldn't recognize where he original felt this pain but he was sure he felt it somewhere. He then Screamed in alot of pain. them all hearing it. Tina demanded" We got to do something!" then she Jumped into the pond and saw the cave that Vexx was in. The cave was giving off a erie purple light was coming out of it and she noticed that his helmet was in the mud just infront of cave so she swam towards the cave grabbing his helmet on her way in.

By the time she got into the under water she saw Vexx passed out with a cloud of dark magic swarming around him. It was turning his scales to black color and a evil ora was growing around him. When she got the dark magic cloud off of him the damaged had been done. Most of his red scales have been turned black by this time he was waking up his mind was twisted from the dark-magic that he was bombarded with he started to give of a evil laugh then he passed. Tina then also passed out. When she passed out the chronicler spoke to her "Don't worry Tina I will keep Vexx's sane mind and uncorrupted spirit here just for a matter of fact he's right behind you right now." Vexx speaking "Hey Ignities thanks for bringing me here if you didn't I might have gone evil and insane." (to Tina now) "Tina when Ignites sends you back I need you to put me in a time crystal after taking my medallions. Find Seth he know what to do i'll wait here now go before my body becomes fully corrupted. GOOOO!" at that instant Tina was sent back to be concious. She then removed the medallion Vexx had been wearing, then she froze him in a time crystal like he had asked her to do so, but she did this while crying. After she had froze him she put on the helmet Seth gave him and she also put on the medallions he asked her to remove.

When she came out of the pond she found Spyro and Cynder unconscious like they been attacked. She then Saw a pack of really angry apes so she started to rage especially after what she just had to do she breathed a pure white rage breath. Which wound up killing the apes. After the apes died something bigger was coming out of the forest it was a angry ents were rushing out of the forest on fire to the pond to put themselves out in the water Tina saw this and jumped out of their way barley missing them. One of the ents wasn't able to get put out in the water so Tina charged up a ice shot to the max and fired the shot at the ent putting it out from being on fire. The ent turned towards Tina who was trying protecting Spyro and Cynder. The ent spoke in a deep voice saying "thank you for what you did here is an ancient remedy instructions that have been passed down through out countless generations thank you me and my friends will take our leave now." All of the ents after putting them selves out all of a sudden just faded away like ghosts. Tina thought " well that was weird I was told that the ents went extinct back when the gods weren't just temptations. I only heard legend but I never thought I see one. Well I better keep this to myself for now."

Then a ape on a zip line was coming down from a tree with a sword in hand and the line in the other it was dressed as a pirate. But this was no normal ape this ape used to be human it could even speak English. When it came it was yelling arrrg just like captain, Jack Sparrow. When the ape came down the line it landed right infront of Tina and said "Who are you and where have me and the black pearl landed after fighten Davy Jones?!" (he said this in a slurred way like he had to much rum). I bright yellow light surrounding him reviled to Tina that the ape was a human and a pirate. Tina starteled then asked "Who are you?" in a demanding voice. The pirate responded with "I'm Jack Sparrow" before flipping open his compass pointing him to the portal that he and his mates sailed through. Then he turned back into a ape. Yelling" Dam it i'm a ape again! Well I best be off now." Jack following where his compass pointing him. Running and making the sound like he was being chased. Then he vanished into the forest running. Tina shouted "ok what the heck is going on now!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 26 the descent

Back on the mountain…

Seth and his friends where laughing up a storm at what just happened. Seth was thinking of some fast ways to get down from the mountain Seth the saw a random rock fall down like it was sliding so he had a brilliant idea. Seth then spoke "I think I saw some dead wood down the mountain a few feet we need that wood if we're going to make it down safely." So Seth, Hunter, Typhen and their newly found friend that seems to be in love with Seth, Sheera, trudged their way down the mountain with the cold snow crunching under their feet to that dead tree they saw on their way up before they met Sheera. When they arrived Seth started to head but the tree trying to knock it over. And when he succeeded he saw that the tree was hollow so he broke off a good size chuck to make a snow board out of he started to dig his claws in it to carve the shape of a snow board he noticed that he broke 2 pieces about the same size he took the second piece and carved that into a snow board that seemed very durable and flexible he even singed it just like the other board to make so the board would have a hard time breaking in half. Seth kicked Hunter a board and told him to hold that. Seth then turned to the remaining log it looked like a luge sled. So Seth closed up the front of the log and the two holes for Typhen and Sheera. Seth then went over to some stone and started to burn it turned out to be some iron ore and melted into that groove that Seth had made in the packed ice. When the iron hardened and solidified into the blades for the sled. After the blades solidified he popped them out of the grove he made in the packed ice and said "well that will have to do." He managed to attach them onto the sled by leaning them on the sled and melting the tops of the blades onto the wood causing the metal to go through the holes in the wood and cooling to create a stub like pattern. When he finished it turned out be better than he thought it would have.

When he finished Seth told Typhen and Sheera to get into the sled he had made from that dead tree. And then Seth taught Hunter to snow board and not losing complete control of it. After teaching Hunter how to steer and slow down Seth shouted "Race you to the bottom!" he then rushed forwards on the board he made. Typhen, Hunter, and Sheera saw this and started to chase after Seth on the items he made for them. When Sheera and Typhen pushed the sled over the, Sheera took the front seat Typhen took the back. When they started to go downhill they saw Seth dodging tree and rocks they even saw him grind on a log. When Seth wasn't paying attention to a bump he got air born using his wings to his advantage he did 3 right barrel rolls and 1 left and back flip just before taking advantage of his wings to land safely. When Seth landed he started to speed up to hit another bump to get airborne once more while in the sky he pulled off 3 front flips and a backflip before landing and almost losing control of the board he just recently carved out of a hollow tree. When he landed he almost got took out by a low tree branch but he managed to duck under it. Hunter on the other hand was struggling on the other board Seth had carved out of that dead tree. Seth was still showing off his snowboarding skills. But when he hit one more jump his wings fully expanded catching the air letting him glide down to the ground just next to Typhen and Sheera. He then yelled as he was going past them "Hi Typhen. Hi Sheera see you guys at the bottom and be prepared to jump out once you get there otherwise the sled will start to flip like crazy." Seth just passing Hunter with great speed Seth managed to get to the bottom of the bottom of the mountain just before the rest of them got there. So he got off his board before trying to get it into his backpack he then shouted with joy "That was awesome! I so need to do that again!"

He then turned his head and saw Hunter Typhen and Sheera coming down he saw Hunter crash at the last second and tumble the rest of the way down in a ball of snow. His second thought was that he had to stop hunter otherwise he was going to get very hurt so Seth ran in front of the giant snowball Hunter was in. Stretching out his wings to the max to catch the ball of snow Hunter was in. and when the ball of snow made contact with Seth's wings the ball crumpled freeing Hunter from within. Typhen and Sheera were bailing from the sled before it crashed into a tree and broke into 2 halves. Hunter still dizzy as heck from the incident that just happened spoke "Thanks Seth. I owe you one." After that Hunter got up then fell back onto the snow. Typhen and Sheera were running over to see what happened to Hunter. When they got there hunter was fully recovered from being dizzy and was trying to get up again.

They then heard a voice in the distance yelling for help it went "Help! Help me! I need Help! I to be cut down! Someone Anyone HEEELLP! I'm going to puke!"

This voice keep screaming as they followed it to a dragon hanging upside down in a trap not able to reach the rope to cut it. The dragon appeared to 17 male, drak green, almost black scales with black underside and horns. horns similar to Cynder's but with a slight, bladelike upwards flare at the ends. His horns are staggered with no obvious pattern to how thet grow out of his head, slightly larger than spyro, a tail that has a two pronged fork like weapon on the end, all edges sharpened to equal that of a razor blade, including the curve between the points; but where the rope on his leg that was holding him up in the tree was in a spot where he couldn't cut it himself. The mysterious dragon spoke " Finaly someone came i've been stuck like like this for 2 days now. Oh and hi Sheera didn't see you there." Sheera responded with "Its good to see you again Draxyl. So how have you been?" Draxyl responed " Fine just fine just hanging around; with this stupid rope I can't cut because of where its caught! Other than that i'm just fine." Seth the question the two of them" Ah, how do you two know each other?" Sheera and Draxyl responded slightly embarissed but Seth didn't even noticed "they both said "Its a long story we rather not talk about it." Seth still not even noticing the difference in their tone of voice and said "ok then.?. I won't ask then."

Seth not even thinking of it. Then Draxyl started to question Seth Hunter and Typhen "So and who are you guys then?" Seth responded" I'm Seth, Hunters that cheetah over there, and Typhen is right behind you grabing some fish out of that pond I have no clue why though." Typhen kinda angry responed "Because I wanted some fish Seth." Seth then replied"Well thanks for awnsering my question. (To Draxyl) I also saved Sheera's life from becoming spider food. Well I have to get going I need t ofind Spyro I sence something is wrong. Tala Nola Invisialis." with that said Seth Hunter and Typhen vanished with a puff of smoke from the sight of Sheera and Draxyl but not from Draxyl's nose. When Seth Hunter and Typhen went invisible Seth forgot one thing to make invisible is his foot prints. And do to the fact Draxyl was raised in wild magic he has no base element but do to that fact his other sences have been developed more than the average dragon simmilar to Seth having control over 2 element instead of one. But instead of having a element he has none.

Once Seth, Hunter and Typhen got some distance from Draxyl and Sheera Seth release te hinvisibility spell with the word "reappero" Then another cloud of smoke apered reviling them to the sun. Seth the started to say something to Hunter and Typhen "I want to shwo you gusy something I picked up before coming." Seth then told them to wait and watch me." Hunter and Typhen moved to the side of Seth. Seth looked like he was about to release a massive burst of speed. Seth then took a deep breath then all of a sudden he was gone they looked around to see if they could find him and when they spotted him it appeared to be two of him then Seth stopped running and one of the seths dissapeaed instantanously. Then seth told Hunter and Typhen" Guys when I do what I just did It takes up alot of my sanity and stamina so if Iever go int oa crazy evil laug h Igiev you guys the right to smack me as hard as both of you guys can thats the only way my sanity can be brought back to me sane. Seth then started to laugh uncontrolably in sinaster way before getting slaped by Hunter's attempt to bring him back to normal. Seth then flinched in pain the spoke "Thanks I needed that. It looks like its getting late we should rest for the night." Hunter and Typhen did agree to that so they all started gather wood for a fire for the night. When they finished they gathered enough wood to last them to mid night. When they had enough wood to start the fire Seth used his fire breath to ignite it before passing out moments after not even eating a fish that was being cooked.

At almost midnight Seth was waking up to see a full moon. He knew he had to get away from Hunter and Typhen for the night before it happened, so he started to run as far as he could from Hunter and Typhen. When midnight came around Seth realised that it started white fur was comming out from his scales and his wings were starting to shrink but not completely vanish but where becoming covered in the same fur coming out from his scales. His fangs were growing and his jaw was shrinking. His claws were growing bigger and furrier. Seth's mind was racing with all sorts of questions. Liek i'm I going it be able to control it this time, or am I going to completely lose it again. "God please protect me in this time of need. I also wish that jerk didn't bite me when I was playing pool then none of this would be happening." at that very last secound of the transformation he let out a powerful screech scaring the crap out of Hunter, and Typhen waking them up, then every thing went black but he knew he was still awake. Still tired they saw that Seth was gone they were courious to where he went. Draxyl with Sheera were hot on Seth's trail Draxyl leading Sheera to Seth's location, following his sent. When Sheera and Draxyl arrived where Seth was turned Draxyl scared as heck yelling "What the heck is that thing?" The Beast then turned towards Draxyl and started to rampage towards him and Sheera. Not know the beast was Seth. He started to started to attack Seth(who was not in control any more but was still fighting against himself as a weredragon). Seth then attacked Draxyl. Black magic in liquid form was driping slowly out of Seth's mouth and whe nit hit the ground is hissed like acid touching meat. In Seth's mind that isn't corrupt he's thinking and trying to figth the beast from within himself "God I hope I'm not hurting anyone unless its a ape because those things are pure evil." In Draxyl's eyes he could see a beast over powering him and his abilities, Sheera was being held back by a wall of black purplish fire made from dark magic. Set hat that instant started to regain control of himself. His sight returning and when he saw that he was on Draxyl. Seth spoek in a deep monsterous voice "Leave and never return." before he got off and Grabed Draxyl by the tale and started to spin him to throw him him over the black purplish fire. After he did that he ran off before blacking completely out within a empty cave.

When seth woke up he saw a dead deer carcus next to him that had its intestons missing. He thought " What the heck just happened, Did I kill this deer." So he got out of the cave and noticed there was a small pond next to it. So he went to the water and when he got to it he saw blood all around his mouth and he noticed he was also thirst. So he dunked his face streight into the water and started to swallow as much water as he could ironicly the water was safe to drink. Seth wasn't hungry after what just happened. When he was done getting a drink he started to go look for Hunter and Typhen after he caught some fish for them to eat. So after catching some fish for them to eat Seth entered the woods to try to find Hunter and Typhen. As Seth wondered he felt like someone was following him, but every time he turned around to see who was following him there was no one there. He was getting fed up with that and shouted "REAPPERO!" and the spell was broken to find out that Sheera and Draxyl was following him. He was so annoyed "Really? really? why are you two following me?" Draxyl replied "After a beast attacked us then ran; we decided to use that spell you said to go invisible. Sheera casted it to engage it so we could follow it without being detected. When we followed it we followed it to that cave you came out of. We noticed that, that beast was transforming into you when the sun came up. you killed a deer and ate part of it." Seth Shocked " You were stalking me and now you know my secret it only happens once a month when there is a full moon. Its rare if it happens twice a month but when I do transform you can be preaty much sure that is a proper full moon. You better not tell." Seth then begain to back up and stepped into a hanging snare trap causing him to be hanging upside down by the was kinda angry at Draxyl and Sheera for following him. His whole body bursted on fire burning clean through the rope that was holding him up by the leg. When he landed he was still on fire and started to carge to get away from Draxyl. Seth never had horns but when he charged the fire around his body grew more intence and when he made contact with a tree the fire burned a hole clear through a tree. When Draxyl saw this then he spoke to Sheera "We should not get on his bad side. You see what he just did to that tree. A hole clean through it without even setting the it a blaze. But he did burn the inside of it." In Seth's mind he had to go find Hunter and Typhen, knowing his luck by the time he found them they be dead or playing cards.

After watching Seth run into the woods in search for Hunter and Typhen. Seth rushed into plateau still on fire but the fire around his body was deminishing by the second. Seth could fell this temperature drop off and the smell of the fish he caught cooking. ironicly the bags he had were fire resistant so was he armor he had on the when he had gone weredragon changed it's shape to fit him accordingly and when he went back to normal his armor's size changed back to fit him normally. Seth the relized "Wait why am I running I can fly." Seth then stretched out his wings and started flapping as hard as he but was not gaining altitude. He thought "Must be the fire stopping me from taking off i'll just have to keep going on foot until it goes out." So he kept moving trying to find Hunter and Typhen When he found them he saw that they were looking for him and that there were apes on the hill looking to cause a avalanche to crush them under. Seth then darted towards the apes inorder to stop them he used his lightning fast speed he showed Hunter and Typhen he picked up when he was in training as a human. Seth then appeared right behind the apes that were about to cause the avalanche and grabbed their tales and started to spin them faster and faster until he released them sending them way over the edge and landing right infront of Typhen and Hunter dead. This caused them both to look up to see a dragon made of both fire and ice with Seth at it's heart fighting off apes from some bolders that could cause a massive rock slide, potentially killing them. After seeing that Hunter pulled out his bow to start shooting arrows at the apes over Seth's head barrly missing him when all the apes were dead The dragon made of pure element vanished. Seth fell to the ground Hunter and Typhyen raced over up to Seth. When they got there all of his scales were faided but the original color still remainded but was faided next to a white. When Hunter picked up Seth thinking he was dead Seth started to stir in Hunters arms. When he was concious enough he groaned in complaint "Ahh, what happened? I feel completely drained." He managed to mutter off those words out before completely passing out in Hunters arms. Hunter and Typhen releived that he wasn't dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 27

When Hunter, Typhen and Seth, (who was unconcious and being carried by Hunter, when they reached the camp site Hunter and Typhen set up). Seth was stirring once again o see the scales on his leg were half way faded before blacking back out. In his mind he thought "I must have over done it." He then passed back out to be greeted by a world filled with shadow. He then heard a low pitched growl and saw something move within the shadow into the position to pounce on it prey like it was hunting him. Something with in him told him to run. So he then turned and started to bolt into blackness to get away from the beast within himself. The Beast started to chase after him its eyes glowing solid white. It started to shoot black magic from its mouth. It even Said "I will have control. I will take over!" Seth then noticed and questioned "Why is it talking with my voice but in a slightly deeper tone."

Outside Seth's body Hunter and Typhen watch Seth try to run frantically like he trying to get away from something within him. They also noticed that his scales were almost 3/4 of the way back to normal. But then a dark ora just exploded out of his body and surrounded him. Back inside Seth's mind..."Really there's two of them now and they're getting faster." The beasts the spoke in sync "Why do you run from us? You have nothing to accomplish from this. You can't run from us we will find you. We will take over. We will be free." He continued running until he was driven to a cliff made light. When the beasts stepped onto the light it started to be replaced rapidly with shadow. He then thought "Oh no dead end; can't turn back either. Screw it!" He yelled "YOLO!" before taking the jump over the edge. He was now falling into a deep chasm. He fell down into the deep chasm full of darkness. When he was falling a white light was coming out from the bottom of the chasm. Seth saw this as he was heading for it at a slow rate. He then position himself by using his wings to send himself is a vertical dive. His fall rate increased rapidly then particles were floating off of his body removing his dragon skin reveling his true human form still in the clothes he was wearing when he got to the world before he and his clothes transformed into the dragon he is now.

Outside Seth's mind Hunter and Typhen were staring at Seth seeing his true human form he was still wearing his military clothes and bullet proof vest with his gun on his side with the clip still fully loaded in it. He had the knife hunter had used to help him mounted on the other side of his belt. They saw all this before Seth started to stir waking up just for a quick moment to see them before passing back out. His body and clothes started to convert back into the dragon form Hunter and Typhen were familiar with. Hunter then picked up a piece of chalk and some bark and drew what he had just seen before his very eyes.

Back inside Seth's mind waking up as a human back in the same placed he woke up from he continued to fall deeper into the chasm his body was turning back into the dragon form he already was before with all of his scales properly restored to their original color before hitting the very bottom of the chasm and waking up gasping for air. Hunter and Typhen were still staring at him. Seth then questioned them out of curiosity "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" They kept staring at him. Seth then responded to their reaction with "What is there something on my face?" Hunter shook his head then spoke to Seth " Seth it's what happened after we found you on the edge of the valley over there. Your scales were very pale almost solid white. A dark ora was coming off of you before your true self showed." Typhen continued "basically what were saying is that your human self showed its self. You also looked like you were running from something after we brought you to the camp me and Hunter set up without you. Care to explain whats going on with you and why you were missing when we got up?" Seth confessed "Ok you caught me there. It was a full moon I had to get away from you guys before some really dangerous part of me came out and started to hurt you guys. I was bitten by a werewolf from where I came from. Last thing remember was making it to a abandoned cave before every thing else went black. Draxyl and Sheera know my secret about being bitten and turning i'm not even sure what to call it. It only happens when its a full moon. I was running from that beast inside my mind. It was wanting to come back out for one more night to reek havoc. I managed to stop it for now. That creature can take over only on a true full moon. So there you now know the truth; happy?" Hunter and Typhen both nodded in sync and they both were smiling now with relief. Typhen then noticed small horns on top of Seth's head and asked him "Seth did you have any horns before?" Seth replied "No. Why are you asking?" Typhen then sarcastically commented, "Well then I must be seeing thing or you have grown horns when your power went wild." Hunter started to chuckle when Typhen said it like that. Typhen continued in a more serious tone "They look like a combination of fire and ice energy crystals and bone." Seth then bolted toward the closest source of water to see for himself. Hunter and Typhen just realizing what just happened started to chase after Seth.

After they all started running Seth who was being followed by Hunter and Typhen the mysterious black dragoness whom was after Vexx appeared at the camp site Typhen and Hunter set up with out Seth. She did sense that a large amount of energy was just released in the area and whispered to herself "Now were are you? I'm going to enjoy watching you destroy this world. I know your around here some where. But where? Who else would let all this power run wild like this?" She then started to do her evil and corrupted laugh.

Back at Seth, Hunter, and Typhen... Typhen yell at Seth "Seth slow down I can't keep this pace up much longer!" When he heard that Seth decided to use his speed ability just to gain a few more inches from Typhen just to make him mad. But just before he used it he stepped on to a pit cover by leaves and fell in. The pit had living bamboo spikes in it. Seth saw the bamboo and stuck out both his front and back legs pushing against both sides of the pit slowing him down just enough to stop just centimeters away from one of the spikes that could have puncture his chest and stomach if he didn't stick out his limbs when he did. Seth then breather some fire at the wooden bamboo spikes just below him so he could get down to the bottom more safely. Back on the surface Hunter and Typhen saw Seth fall down the hole so they rushed towards the hole he fell in. When they got there they jumped back from the massive flames that erupted from the pit Seth was in. They were staring at the flames that were coming out to see pure solid red demon eyes staring back at them. Seth in the hole managed to burn all of the bamboo with his flame breath. With a sigh of relief he let himself fall to the bottom of the pit so he could start climbing back out. When he got to the bottom of the pit he then questioned "What the heck is with all these traps here?" He then looked up to see the same fire Hunter and Typhen was staring at. Seth curious breath ice breath at it to put the fire out. He was shocked to see that the fire just turned blue instead of going out he kept trying and it wasn't working it was only about where he sneezed and the fire went out with the water breath in a scream. Seth then asked in a confused tone "What was that?" He then started to climb back up from the pit he was in.

Half way from being out of the pit he looked down to see the bamboo spikes following him up he then wondered to himself "Didn't I just burn those?" He made note of this in his head and finished climbing out of the pit. He turned towards Hunter and Typhen to see the evil black dragoness standing right behind them. The dragoness then took Hunter and Typhen in a cloud of shadow and disappeared herself. Seth in a state of panic frantically searched around for them. He turned around to see that the black dragoness was standing right there in front of him. He jumped back to get some distance from her.

But being very angry at what she did. "Where did you take Hunter and Typhen!" Seth demanded, his body was now being surrounded by fire and ice, his horns started to glow. The ice was forming a think layer of armor around his body while the fire sat ontop of the ice armor turning it red. His horn he just got not knowing how they got there, started to grow to confiscate for the increase of energy released. Then Seth turned back into his human form with two machetes one in each hand. Being really angry he lounged at her with pure anger. Do to his training he easily avoided being knocked off by her attempts. When he found his target (by the way no its not her head, my guy is not that cruel) he dislocated her knee then her wing stopping her from taking off. But by doing this he lowered his guard allowing him to be caught by her claws. She then lifted him up to see him and at that instant Seth turned back into his dragon form but his horns had more crystal in them making them slightly longer. The black evil hearted dragoness then Spoke "You no good human I'm the one that brought you here Vexx." Seth quickly interrupted her "No! You! Didn't! And my name's NOT VEXX! IT'S SETH!" at that instant his body completely burst-ed into flames burning the black dragoness's claw holding him forcing her to loosen her grip on him. Seth was always good at getting out of traps and locks so he relaxed all of his muscles to let gravity take effect of getting him out of her grip. He managed to get out of her grip with success, and now he was running for his life. He keep running until he got to a cliff and jumped. While in free fall his human form returned with his pistol and machetes. He put his machetes back into their separate sheaths. He then reached for his gun still loaded and in holster. He managed to free it from the holster and took aim so the bullet would take out one dragoness's eye but not kill her.

But before he could pull the trigger he turned back into his dragon form. Seth responded to what just happened in a harsh voice "Really? Bad timing to turn back to normal." Seth then noticed he still had his chance before he had to pull out of the fall. So he took aim and fired a ice shard at the dragoness. And with some shear luck it hit her right between her eyes where the shard began to grow and spread covering both of her eyes. The dragoness enraged still able to see through the ice is now breathing black magic straight at him. Seth shouted in fear as fast as he could " Tala Nola Invisialis!" and he completely vanished from her sight. Seth Invisible using his speed to get quickly away from the evil dragoness. Looking back at where he was running from. Not paying attention he wound up ramming Draxyl in the shoulder dislocating his shoulder. Draxyl was screaming in pain from his shoulder just being dislocated without warning. Seth running out of breath from running from the evil dragoness panted out reappearo. When he reappeared he was upside down with his back on a rock and his wing stuck between 2. Sheera and Draxyl were staring right at him.

Draxyl was kinda angry at him yelled "What the heck, why did you freaken dislocate my shoulder Seth?" Seth trying to free his wing so he could get right side up stuttered " Guys Hunter and Typhen were taken by a cloud of dark magic." At that instant Seth's human form returned allowing him to get right side up then the evil Dragoness Appeared Right behind Sheera and Draxyl who could easily smell her. Seth then pointed behind them shacking. Draxyl the spoke "I know your behind us you better back off and leave us alone." The evil dragoness recognized Draxyl's voice and vanished into a cloud of dark magic. But not before throwing the potion that was meant to turn Vexx evil at Seth. The potion bottle broke with a large smash. the Potion got into Seth's mouth and open wounds from the fight turning Seth back to a dragon and his magic seemed to stabilize. But the part where it was supposed to turn him evil had no effect. Seth knew that the potion was supposed to corrupt him but instead it seemed to have the opposite effect. But then Seth felt a massive blast of pure evil energy not knowing it was from the forbidden gods; hit him trying to educe a state of eternal slumber. Seth started to feel light headed then passed out and hit the ground with a thud , Sheera and soon Draxyl after Relocating his shoulder; rushed over to Seth to see what just happened to him.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 28 the lost gods

Seth hit the ground with a thud before everything went black. When he awoke he was greeted by a strange world filled with shadow and light. The beasts that were chasing him last time he entered this place they spoke in sync "You have returned we been expecting you." Seth no longer scared anymore by them responded, "I 'm not scared anymore and I thought about what you last said before I jumped." Both of the creatures stepped into the light, he saw that they look just like him, but their eyes were glowing bright white and their body's were surrounded by a thin layer of shadow like mist. It wasn't thick enough to hide their scales color,though. He then noticed that they appeared to be elemental opposites one having more red scales and its horns had more fire elemental crystal with a small trace of ice elemental crystal. The other had more light blue scales and ice elemental crystal with a small trace of fire elemental crystals. Seth's form still a little unstable turned him back into his human form. When he turned they turned as well one having the duel machetes and one having the pistol. Seth very shocked asked "Then what are you then" The creatures responded in sync "We are you we are the dark part of you you may be wondering why we aren't trying to take over your real body." Seth responded with "Ok ... then?." Dark Seths in sync once more "A greater evil than us has entered with its presence in your mind we were released. Freed from the areas that you normal keep us."

In the real world... Sheera was trying to wake Seth up with a light slaps to the face. Draxyl was grabbing some water to dump on Seth's head to try to make him wake up. Sheera and Draxyl both saw Seth's human form. Seth was starting to turn red Sheera noticed that he was starting sweat a lot in his human form, his body temperature was increasing very rapidly . When Draxyl came back with the canteen full of water he grabbed off of Seth. He threw the water at Seth, but Sheera froze it in mid flight before it hit Seth cooling down his body turning his skin less red. Seth could feel this change and he was feeling kinda hot not sure why. He then turned into his dragon form in his mind so did his real body to confiscate for the change in temperature. He was staring at the dark Seths. They also turned back into their dragon forms. They didn't really seem that evil even though, they were created from the darkness within his own heart and link very close to his emotions of anger and sadness. The ground started to shake within his own mind it was shaking violently. All the Seths turned to see what was causing it to see a crystal made of petrified dark magic flying at them and all the Seths brace for what they thought would be the end of them all. To their amazement when they heard the crystal shatter and saw a barrier of pure light protecting them all. One of the dark Seths the commented "This must be the work of the lost god of light, we meet her the instant you entered the world. Her name is Emuleta she had no facial detail because of her form was pure light. She's what implanted good within us sure there still is evil but more good to cancel out the evil."

The ground started to shake once again but this time they all saw what was causing all the problems, it was a colossus of dark energy. Seth having an idea pop in his head he then spoke "Dark Seths I have an idea well have to combine energy s but I will need you total co-operation with." the Dark Seths agreed to help him in return Seth had to make a promise he had to keep, it was to use them in combat. Seth then promised to his dark selves "Once this is over I will use you guys I promise." Then all the Seths touched wing to wing to create a triangle. They then focused all of their energy into the original Seth before disappearing. The mist like shadow started to surround Seth,his eyes started to glow, and his body began to grow to the same size as the evil colossus to confront it. Seth then heard the Dark Seths talking within his own conscious Seth Slightly relieved know that those 2 were not gone. Seth not noticing that the colossus was attacking him until it hit him. Seth now angered breathed a combination of fire,ice,light,and shadow. Each one making the next stronger. The breath burning a hole piercing the colossus's chest disinter-grating the creatures heart and life force.

After that Seth starting to shrink back down to normal size, his eye returning to normal, and the mist of shadow leaving him. The Dark Seth faded back in to normal form. Seth was now exhausted from what just happened and passed out right infront of his dark selves. Seth awake back in the real world gasping for air his body temperature stabilized. He scared Sheera and Draxyl with his awaking. Sheera then asked "What just happened to you?" Seth not wanting to answer that replied "You do not want to know because you won't believe it and heck I don't even know to the full existent. I need some water where's my canteen." Draxyl gave Seth his canteen empty then said "We used the water to cool your body down you had a fever." Seth disappointed that he had nothing to drink, but know the water was used for a good reason made him happy his Dark selves talking to his subconscious and to each other. His dark selves reminded him of the promise he had made. Seth then walked over to the river that was flowing down hill to see the water was crystal clear free of any harmful bacteria or other harmful substances. So he dunked his head into the water and started to drink as much of it as he could to get rid of his massive thirst. He even filled his canteen with the water.

Draxyl was still angry about Seth dislocating his shoulder and noticed that now would be the perfect time to get a bit of revenge. While he was drinking the water Draxyl went charging at him knocking Seth clean into the water. Seth he went in with a mighty push, knocking half of the air out of him as he hit the water with a splash. He startled 2 fish when he fell in. He turned around under water and stared at Draxyl who was now laughing his but off now. Seth had trained himself to hold his breath for 20 minutes under water on a full breath of fresh air, but not for having the half the air knocked out of him first. Seth still holding his breath shook his head in disappointment. He then got and idea to grab some food to cook and eat. He start to swim downstream under the water garbing fish as he went. Sheera and Draxyl saw him swimming downstream and followed. When he surfaced for air once he had caught 12 fish by hand. He then swam to shore to dry off.

Once dry he turned into his human form for cooking. Draxyl and Sheera and saw him in his human form once more. Seth was rummaging through his pack to try to find his camping pot. Sheera then asked Seth "Hey Seth do you need any help?" He responded with a node and pointed to the fish saying it needs to be froze to the coldest point you can before I can cook with it its so any parasites the fish has dies. Ah found it (pulling out his camping pot.) never leave base without it. Draxyl I need you to go find some fire wood so I can cook you might like it. Seth then walked over to the river and filled the pot then carried it back. He put it on top of his camping grill that just stands over a fire. Seth quickly rummaged through his pack for a little bit of salt for the fish and his edible plant guide. Draxyl was returning with a bunch of twigs and sticks he had found. He was carrying it with his tail. Seth laughed at the sight Sheera did as well. Seth then asked Sheera "When did you finish freezing the fish?" she replied with "About two minutes ago I couldn't get it any colder that without damaging it." Seth responded "Well that should kill any parasites it might have." Seth then pick up a fish and saw that it was very cold and ice crystals were on it he then thanked Sheera and Draxyl for their help. He then took a few fish put salt on it a put it into the pot. He then instructed Draxyl to put the wood under the pot. Draxyl did that. Seth using the piece of flint and the rock he had with him to start the twigs on fire which quickly started the sticks on fire. Seth said once the water starts to boil well be getting to eat soon. Seth then put the mushrooms he had brought with him from earth into the pot the smell was making Sheera kinda hungry but the real surprise was what Draxyl said afterwards "That actually smells kinda good, and I normal only eat raw meat. I might try a bit of it." Seth gave Draxyl the look of I don't even under stand what ever you just said but what ever. Seth slowly stirred the soup within the pot allowing all the fish to cook evenly he had to tear the biggest one open so he could see when it was done and ready to eat. Half an hour later the biggest fish's meat was all white and appeared to be safe to eat. Seth then looked inside his pack for those camping plate he brought with him he found 3 out of the 4 he brought. He set a plate in front of Sheera and one in front of Draxyl. He grabbed the pot by the handles and carefully picked it up so it wouldn't splash and burn him making him drop the pot ruining the food. When he got to Draxyl he poured a small amount of broth and a fish onto his plate Seth then said "You might want to blow on it a little before you try it. If you like it you can have more." He put a average size onto Sheera's plate. Sheera breathed some ice breath on it to cool it rapidly to a point of where she could eat without trouble. When it was cool she started to slurp up the broth then went straight for the fish. Draxyl curious to its taste had start to drink a little of the broth. He actually enjoyed it. He then bit the fish to his amazement the fish had been cooked all the way and was juicy. But the best part for him was that the broth had soaked its way into the fish. He then said "That was very tasty and usually don't eat cooked meat. What the secret?" Seth responded in a sly and sarcastic way "Magic. A chief never revels their secrets." Draxyl under stood that it was a secret and didn't try again but he was given a bit more of the soup leaving enough soup for Seth to eat.

Back in warfang a inter-dimension rift was opening and zapping the people that went near it. A mysterious person the portal stepped through wearing black robes once there he vanished with in a blink of an eye. No one saw where he went. This figure on the roof top started to laugh at their stupidity and whispered in a deep voice "I really thought that these creature would be more wise". this mysterious man pulled down his hood his face had a big scare running along his check he was pail skinned like, but had black hair. This man's form was not changing was it because he was from this realm? This man then let out a massive shock wave of dark magic wiping out an entire block the he faded looking for Seth. And a host.

Back at where Seth Draxyl and Sheera Seth was finishing up eat and packing away his plates and his pot. After that he filled his canteen once more. Seth started to he familiar voice evil voices to be specific. He couldn't remember where he heard them but he recognized them. He knew it wasn't his dark selves they had been purified in the heart by the goddess of light. This voice was driving him towards the edge of insanity and releasing the werewolf. Seth then quickly spoke"Guys the werewolf is about to break free I need you to exactly as a say ok?" Sheera and Draxyl both nodded. "Draxyl I need you to take my knife turn the handle till it comes off." Seth requested. Draxyl then responded "I don't have thumbs." Seth not worried spoke "Don't worry the knife is very special its what allows me to stay in my human form longer than I could without it. It should have enough power in it to give you humanoid form for a short time aslong as you touch it." Seth pulled the knife out of the pouch his hand started to tremble when handing it to Draxyl. The instant Draxyl touched it the blade begain to glow and so did he. Draxyl looked like a human covered in green scales with wings.

Draxyl did what he been asked to do when the handle came off they all saw a small bottle of a purplish fluid. "What heck is this poison? You want me to poison you?" Draxyl demanded to know. "That's not poisons that antivenin to the werewolf bite. I spent 3 years of my life making that I just hope it works." Seth quickly exclaimed. "Draxyl I need you to stab me in the arm. Theirs a hollow tube in blade that antivenin flows through. That the only way to get it into me. The wound will heal. Now quickly we don't have long." Draxyl screwed the handle of the knife back on. Draxyl hesitated in making the movement of stabbing Seth. Seth's body was becoming weak from trying to fighting to keep the werewolf in. "Draxyl I'm going to start making you mad until you freaken do it." Seth spluttered out. "Your weak Draxyl and I know you want that beast to die for kicking your butt from the last encounter. Just stab me in the dam arm you idiot. DO IT!" At that instant Draxyl had the blade lodged in his arm and Seth Screamed out in a lot of pain as the antivenin flowed deep into his arm. The Fluid caused his arm to turn red and it started to swell up from it. As the last drop of antivenin entered his body he knew that the beast trying to break free would be gone for good. Seth still in a lot of pain grabbed his knife by the handle and pulled it out with what strength he had left with in him.

After pulling the blade outevery thing went black. Sheera and Draxyl saw him hit the ground with a loud thud. Seth had entered that zone with his dark selves. When he arrived he heard them speak in sync "Welcome back we have been waiting for you." The one that controlled fire better spoke "The werewolf passed through here we were forced to hide in shadow not to be detected. But when you got stabbed we all felt it and that anti venom being forced in." The one that controlled ice better continued "That anti venom seemed to hurt the werewolf before it exploded into a massive ray of light. Luminating the world were in. That ball of light is still here. In fact it's right behind you in that statues hands we didn't even know about." Seth then turned around to see a set of 5 statues the ball of light with in the one in the middles hands. He then said "What the heck is this doing here?"

Out side Seth's mind Draxyl lost his temporary humanoid form the knife Seth brought, gave him. "Hey Sheera I just noticed the wound on his arm when he pulled out the knife. It started to rapid close and heal you think it was that fluid?" He asked. Sheera just shrugged not even sure if that was the case or that he just healed rapidly in his human form. When the wound was halfway closed up it started to produce a light. Then a light spirit came out of this light, it was a female dragon who you couldn't see the facial detail on spoke in a soothing voice "Don't worry I'm helping him. I'm accelerating his recovery process. I am Emuleta; I'm guiding him through a darkness clouding his mind. I have purified his darkselves minds and hearts from the evil within them. I have to go." She then went back in the same way she came out through the light coming out of the his shoulder wound. When she went back in the light stopped and the wound rapid healing resumed and it quickly closed up. Inside his mind Seth was also seeing the stab wound rapidly heal. The instant it closed he turned into his dragon form both in his mind and in the real world. He then said "Well I was wondering when I was going to turn back to normal. (Seth started to feel a little queezy) Are we on the water? Because I feel like i'm on a boat right ..." At that instant pure dark magic come bursting out of his mouth. Seth startled "What the hell? Really? Why does this always have to happen to me?" The dark magic started to compress and solidify into the shape of a dragon but when it didn't look like him it was the evil dragoness. "I finally found you Vexx I never would have guessed you would have retreated to with in your own mind." She said this in a sinister way. The dark Seths now angry at her for calling them Vexx started to rampaged combining both of their powerful breaths to damage her very badly. Seth then yelled at the top of his lungs "MY! NAME'S! NOT! VEXX! IT! SETH!" before his body started to glow and become surrounded in light. His body illuminating like crazy removing the shadow from the world around him but not from his dark selves. Seth then opened his mouth wide and a powerful photon beam came blasting out fusing with the beam the dark Seths were already creating. when the blast hit the blast hit the evil dragoness it made a massive explosion tearing her wing so she couldn't fly in his mind. "Ah the dragon god of light, Emuleta I see she is aiding you Vexx." Seth now angrier than before now being very vicious in hsi voice "Stop calling me Vexx! My name is Seth you witch. I'm immune to the potion you threw at at me sure I might have almost let the werewolf out but your now going to get the heck out of my mind!" With that said Seth completely released his entire rage it started with fire ,then shifted to ice, then light, then shadow all those elements surrounding him released at high vol-city banishing the evil dragoness out of his mind. After doing that a blue fire to shape with in a one of the statues. Seth then shouted "WTF is going on?" Seth passed out in his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 29 The split

When he a woke he had Draxyl staring at him really close like almost touching close. This scared Seth very badly almost giving him a heart attack "Ahhh, Draxyl get out of my face!"( He then put his claw on Draxyl's body to attempt to get him off. With one mighty push Draxyl went flying off like a feather but when he landed it sounded like a metor just hit teh ground.) "Thats what you get for getting in my face. I hate it when people do that kinda stuff it just drives me crazy." Just that instant the evil dragoness reappeared behind Sheera. He saw this and he then just jumped over Sheera just grazing her to attack the evil dragoness. "I'm getting sick of you! Leave me teh heck alone My names is Seth before you dare call me Vexx once more." He then noticed 3 dragons circling above. "Is that Spyro, Cynder and Tina?" (At that instant the evil dragoness had bit Seth on the wing forcing a strange white crystal into the bite before throwing him off into a ravin.) Sheera saw this evil dragoness, Draxyl was unconcious from landing on his head when Seth threw him. Spyro, Cynder and Tina saw the same evil dragoness throw seht down into the ravin but one thing they saw that Sheera and Draxyl didn't was a sudden flash of blinding white light when he fell in. Sheera managed to snap Draxyl awake with a quick slap of her tail to his face. They all quickly glided down to the bottom of the ravin to find 5 dragons none looking anything like Seth.

"Ok something is defiantly wrong" Seth declared "Why am I seeing 4 of me each with 1/5 of the medallion I was wearing?". There was one of them surrounded in light, another being surrounded in a mist like shadow, the third one had a light blue mist around them, the last one had a red mist around their body, "my scales seemed to turned white I can't seem breath any of elements. I have no clue to what just happened." he continued. Sheera, Draxyl, Spyro, Cynder and Tina were staring at him with disbelief at what they're seeing. Sheera then spoke up "Seth let me look at where that crystal hit you I might be able to explain what's going on." (The white Seth then walked over to her so he could get looked at.) "Ah, ha. That's what's causing this mess. A Division Stone." Spyro then asked "Whats a division stone?" "They're a rare stone capable of dividing a dragon to the point of no element when struck in the right spot with one. You're lucky most of the time this division can't be undone. I can pull it out of your wing, it may hurt like hell though. If this hit you anywhere else you would have remainded permanitly divided. (Sheera then grabbed the crystal with her teeth mainly because she had no other way to pull it out. She pulled her head back with all of her might and yanked the crystal out violetly tearing a chunk out Seth's wing. before spitting teh crystal out) Now go take your medallion shard and go get the rest to put theirs next to yours the medallion should do the rest." Seth then started running towards his light self to tackle him with success he forced his medallion shard next to his light self's medallion shard. The two shards began to glow and react with one another, with a flash of bright light the two shards fused together and his light self was gone. He then started to bolt toward his shadow self to try to cause the fusion again. Shadow Seth already wanted to become one once again started running towards the white Seth. When the two Seths collided the medallions began to glow once again, with that same flash of light shadow Seth was gone and the original Seth was wearing 3/5s of the original medallion. The fire and ice Seths saw what the original was doing and started to run towards each other. When they meet their medallion meet they released a flash of light and the two elemental Seths fused to make his normal appearence, but their eyes were solid black like being possessed they then said "Ridden lives!"before going straight into a evil laugh.

"Ridden is that you? I thought you were dead when that I.E.D. went off in the barracks killing both you and Derick." Seth said. Ridden angry "Seth you still haven't learned to keep your mouth shut have you. I'm stealing your body to replace my own and there's nothing you can do about it (Insert evil laugh here)." "Took you long enough Ridden. I wasn't expecting you to steal a fraction of his entire body." The evil dragoness appeared with a thick cloud of shadow right next to Ridden. "Long time no speak mother." He responded. Seth gasped then spoke "I always thought there was something odd about her, she has been tormenting me, she threw a potion to corrupt me but I was immune to it." Ridden and the evil dragoness not even paying attention to what Seth was saying "It seems that you have died in the other world where I sent you, and now you're back not surprising." She continued where she had left off. (Seth focusing his energy to do his telekinesis on Ridden.) Seth thought to himself "Well at least that part didn't have my telekinesis." "Ah, why can't I move my limbs?" Ridden said in shock he then turned his head to Seth started glowing a new, color pattern of scales started to take the place of his solid white scales. Seth started to look like a white tiger with wings. Seth then said "Its not your body it's mine. You stupid idiot." Ridden furious "What is this trickery?" he demanded. The evil dragoness turned and grabbed Ridden and vanished into a thick cloud of dark magic. Seth completely lost his telekinesis grip on him. "No! No! No! It can't be they got a piece of my body? Dam it Ridden I will get you for this! Dam that stupid division stone, if I hadn't gone to attack that dragoness none of this would be happening." Seth yelled this in anger and regret. He turned he head towards the sky and parted his jaw releasing a massive photon beam into space. But doing this had started a storm where one powerful lightning volt came back down and struck Seth Everybody could see his skeleton with the high voltage flowing through his entire body. Once the bolt dissipated his head was on fire Sheera quick to react licked he claw and pinched the fire out without even noticing the difference in his appearance. Seth then yelled "That, was, awesome" before passing out and hitting the ground with a thud. "Ok why was he the only one to get struck by lightning and no one else got hit by it." Draxyl questioned. "We should get out of here before any thing bad happens. Sheera give me the division stone I have no element so I should be unaffected by it we may need it to get Ridden out of Seth's body when we..." "If we..." Sheera interupted. "If we run into him again." Draxyl finished.

Inside Seth's mind he was wandering deeper than he had ever done before "Guys where are you, guys?" he kept calling for them


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 30 memory's

Seth was now in his mind he seemed to wonder through his thoughts, his memory's he had before finding out ridden was evil in the dragon world. His best friend before the explosion happened. He remembered their first training exercise Ridden had stopped Seth from falling off the watch tower. He remembered that day very clearly exactly what was said "Hey let me go if we both touch that net our whole team is out" "Not on my watch! (Ridden then turned his head a spotted a level they could swing to) Seth you see that floor over there? I need you to start swinging to the ledge, let go when you have enough momentum to do it. Seth afraid of doing so questioned "Are you sure? It seems a bit far to jump." Ridden giving Seth some courage "You'll never make it with that attitude I know you can make it I'll start swing my arm with you to give you more distance. Ok? By the way my name's Ridden. On 3 I want you to start swinging. 1, 2, two and half, 3" Ridden started swing his arm and Seth pumping both of his legs at the same time. When Seth let go and landed on the floor below, Ridden had lost his grip and started to fall. Seth saw this and shouted "Ridden!" He grabbed Ridden's arm with both of his hands. When Ridden realized he wasn't falling he turned to see what caught him and he saw Seth "Returning the favor?" he asked. "I'm leave no man behind. Especcialy the one that saved my skin." Seth replied

"Now lets finish this mission. Give me your other hand your starting to slip." Ridden gave Seth his other hand to pulled up. Seth pull with all of his strength pulled him over the railing."That was a close one." Seth then gave Ridden a thumbs up. "The other team must be at the central flag waiting to ambush us. Hand me that scope I'm going sniping." Ridden tossed Seth his scope and Seth quickly put the scope on the training rifle. "We might need to get higher to give me more range well at least we're on the floor below the top come on other wise were going to miss lunch." Seth started to climbed the ladder with Ridden close behind him. When Ridden got to the top Seth was already taking aim he had picked off 2 of the other teams members before they went into high alert. Ridden saw someone from the opposite team climbing up the ladder and fired his training pistol down at them and the vest the other guy was wearing went beep so the guy stopped climbing. And Seth keep picking them off until the last guy where he stopped. "Hey Ridden, do you want to get the last one I have the shot lined up already trigger just needs to be pulled." Ridden declined his offer so Seth pulled the trigger and the last guy of the enemy team went down. When they got down from the tower they head the sargent yell at them "Why did you two use team work like that?" Seth then answered "Because you told us to sarge." The sarge then turned to face only Seth "Why were you shoting that rifle so darn acuratly?" Seth repeated the same thing. "That the best dam answer I ever heard! (he then turned around to the rest of the cadets) You magets make me sick! You all saw that this team had no way of completeing the mission but they pulled through it!" The sargent gave Seth and Ridden two trainee medales and have given them a better dorm to share. (End of memory)

Rembering this Brought a tear to his eye. Then another memory had popped back involving the knife he had (Begining of memory) Seth was waking up from a sound he heard. When he opened his eyes the lamp was on and he saw Ridden holding a knife in his hands staring at it. "Hey Ridden why are you looking at that knife?" he asked. Ridden jumped when he heard Seth speak. "Ah, Seth your awake. Well I can't hide having this now, this knife was my mother's it's the only thing I have left of her."(He started crying over the knife.) "I'm so sorry Ridden I didn't know that it was your mother's." He apologized. "No Seth, don't apologize it isn't your fault my mother is gone. We should get some sleep or the sargent is going to be angry if we're late." Seth was quick to falling back to sleep. (Memory end.)

Man I miss him. (last memory beginning)

We find Seth on his way back to barrack from the mess hall. He spotted Ridden on his way back so he shouted "Hey Ridden whats up?" Ridden then turn to see Seth, Ridden stuck his hand up to say hi back then shouted to Him "Hey Seth, high five." Seth heard him say that and stuck his hand up for the high five. Their hands met with a smack "So Ridden you heading back to the barracks cause i'm going that way?" Seth asked. "Yah I was but I stopped to pick up this quarter, well we can walk and talk on our way back." he replied. On their way back they talked about sports, videogames, training and their duties. They stopped right outside the barracks where Ridden started to speak "Seth I want you to have this."(He hands Seth his mother's knife) Seth shocked "Ridden I can't this is your mother's knife." Ridden continued "I want you to have it think of it as a gift to our friendship please. I can just get another knife." Ridden walked in and left the door open Seth was about to follow but then and there was a sudden flash of light followed by a black explosion that destoryed the entire barracks Seth not even sure how he survived the blast completely unharmed. (end of memory) "Wait a minute. I now realized that was no normal bomb that bomb was filled with dark magic how else was I able to survive unharmed. But what was lutenit David doing behind the beds it looked like he was rigging something up? (he then relized) I'm such an idiot, David set it off that bastord, I'm going to kick his butt if I see him in heaven or hell! Which ever comes first. But maybe I might be able to free Riddens real soul with the knife he gave me way back then. Yah its' worth a shot I have to try."

Seth started come up with ideas on how to break the infuse of the dark magic on Ridden. His best idea would involve the the same division stone that split him. Only if he could firgure out how to get it lodge in Ridden's wing without becoming split again himself. The only thing is he would need is a spell on how to destroy corrupting magic all the way from light to dark. Or possible find a potion brewer who had a powerful potion designed to bring some one to their senses. Well I should figure out how to get out of here . I know I'll trying sending a message for the guys to try to wake me up by showing my spirit. (He then started to focus his spiritual energy to allow him temporary communicate outside his body but before he could do that he snapped awake under water.) Seth when he saw he was under water his first reaction is to start swimming to the surface to get some air. He started to swim frantically to the surface over powering a whirl pool he was in. When he broke the surface he was gasping for air. When he saw the guys staring at him when he was gasping "See I told you it would work" Draxyl said. "Okay fine, you win this one." Sheera responded. Seth angry as heck at Draxyl "What the hell Draxyl? Why you put me at the bottom of this stupid pond? hey wait where's Tina?" "Follow me." Draxyl answered. He then jumped in and swam to the bottom where there was an underwater cave. Seth took a deep breath and dove after Daxyl into the cave when he got in there he saw Tina crying. "Tina whats wrong?" he had to ask she turned to show Seth that Vexx was messed up from dark magic inside a time crystal.

"Draxyl I'm going to need your help with this one. You have no element so you should be unaffected by the dark magic who knows it might give you an element." he said sarcastically. Draxyl actual kinda serious "Okay its worth a shot." Seth then smashed the time crystal Vexx was in causing him to fall out unconscious. "Ok we don't have long before he wakes up." Seth then put a claw on Vexx and a claw on Draxyl. He all of their body's started to glow. Then a cloud of black shadow came bursting of Vexx it flowed over Seth and onto Draxyl. Vexx's scales started to turn back to their normal red. Once all of black shadow was off of Vexx and on Draxyl, there was a burst of explosively bright light. When everyone's eyes adjusted they saw Draxyl trying to get something off his face "Get this thing off! Some one get this thing off of me!" He was screaming. "Draxyl hold still, I'm trying to help you get that thing off of your face!" Seth grabbed the strange red thing Stuck on Draxyl and tried to pry it off. "Are you trying to tear off my face." Draxyl complained. Seth keep pulling on it before long it started to move away from Draxyl's face. "Draxyl you might want to close your eyes i'm going to have to get my claws under to get leverage to pull it off." He declared with a grunt. Draxyl closed his eyes and Seth managed to get his claws underneath the thing and pulled as hard as he could with as much leverage he could get. Before it came off of Draxyl They all heard a sound of scales tearing with a loud rip. Draxyl let out a ridiculously loud scream from the intense pain of the thing being torn off. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Son of ****** that ******* hurt like ****!" Seth then looked at Draxyl and started to laugh. "Whats so funny?" Draxyl asked out of curiosity. "Your face you look like you got you butt kicked. With the missing scales and all." Draxyl then ran toward the water to see his reflection and sure enough there was scales missing. "Well just great I can usually recover from the scaring quit fast, but..."

At that instant a dimensional rift had started to open right behind him. They all heard a repetition of beeping "Wait I recognize that frequency of beeping. It can't be I turned him off for recharging before I left." The rift now fully opened and they all saw a fox run clean through the rift. With a strange devise in its mouth. The fox then smelled the air it then turned towards Seth. The fox then jumped onto him knocking Seth over and dropped the devise and ran back through the portal. "Wait I recognize that smell only one person would use that cheap of a colonel. Tyler is that you man?" he asked. A person who had a deep blue eyes and red hair he was wearing a identical devise the fox had dropped. he was wearing a red polo this man stepped through the rift. "Seth long time no see how you've been? (He then collapsed onto all fours and his body turned blue. Wings started to sprout from his back. his skin was becoming all scaly. A tail sprouted. Then a massive flash of light. The light quickly faded and all of Tyler's human features were gone.) Ah, what happened to me." Tyler had screamed. "Calm down you idiot and Mark(A.K.A. the fox) Tyler will be back I promise. Tyler it's the energy from the world and the rift just shut; dam it!" he said. "You to might have some catching up to do so I think we'll leave you guys alone." With that said Seth and Tyler (who was still getting to move around) exited the cave to the surface. Where they saw Spyro and Cynder being attacked by a massive swarm of apes. Tyler was the first on land and he was hit in the neck with some dart but when Seth got got onto land he was knocked unconscious from a something heavy striking him in the back of the head.


	13. Chapter 13

Ah if your are woundering I am not dead I jsut have alot on my plate so I don't know when I'm going to be able to upload the next chapter


	14. Chapter 14

I've just realized something. And that is that I my very first Oc stole the story from the original main characters. And no I'm not saying that Vexx will turn evil or not I want to keep that a surprise. So I'll be picking the story up from where Tina, Vexx, Draxyl, and Sheara were last seen starting from my 2 OC left the cave.

chapter 31

20 min after Seth and Tyler left the underwater cave Sheara was finishing rubbing some aloe she created from some of the fresh water from the pond and some herbs she always has. The silent was broken by then sound of it Vexx beginning to stir. "Uh, someone remind me to look for traps next time I open a completely random chest." Vexx had said in a very weak and exhausted sound voice.

"Well we're glad to see your finally awake." Sheara and Draxyl had said just out of sync. "And you two are?" Vexx questioned. "The light blue one is Sheara and Draxyl is the one who is getting cream put on his face." Tina had answered Vexx. "Really you can recognize one of the easiest to produce on short notice? Aloe." Sheara had said with frustration. "Any way what was in the chest I opened? I hope it's something useful." He asked out of curiosity. "Let me check." Sheara said before looking into the chest. "It's a ..." she paused "What is it I got to know?" "It a blue ocarina and a music sheet." she replied. "Wait is that? No it can't be. I can't believe it." she continued. "What? What is it? Say something already." Vexx was getting very impatient.

"Don't rush me!" Sheara responding with anger and a slap. "The sheet music it's labeled the song of healing. I've only heard stories of its power but it can only be played by a select few instruments." Sheara was now getting excited from this. "And? Aren't you forgetting to explain something? Like I don't know what it does or something?" saying this caused Vexx to get ice over his mouth. "I was getting to that before I was rudely interrupted by someone. As I was about to say is that this song was created with the purpose of healing black magic, curses, sickness and troubled souls and converts them into masks that have special uses except sickness that just removed. In others it does the same thing as what Seth did while you were rendered unconscious but his way wound up having scales get ripped off of Draxyl's face. Ok Vexx now you can talk." Sheara finally finished and the ice that was covering Vexx's mouth instantly melted into a puddle of water at his feet. "Ok where have I heard that name before? Hmmm...; Oh I remember from one of the games I used to play before I came here. The Legend of Zelda Major's Mask." he remembered.

"Well I'm going to hang onto these they're going to come in handy." Sheara I had claimed before she managed to mount the instrument to the back of the medallion and snatching up the sheet of music from the chest. "Ah we should get out of here." Tina sudggested. "And why would you say that?" he asked her. "Ah, that wall is glowing red and its temperature is rising. So yeah that's my reason." "Good point; I do not want to be burned alive in lava." With that said as they were starting to leave the cave when they found out that the dark magic had done more than they realized. it seemed to have paralyzed Vexx's legs. Then wall finally gave way and lava started to pour in. Sheara was using her ice breath to slow down the lava a bit. This gave Tina enough time to get Vexx on to her back; she proceeded to carry him out of the cave with a bit of help from Draxyl. Draxyl had that weird mask that was created from the dark magic being released by Seth on his face mainly because that was the only place he could put it for the moment. Well they managed to drag Vexx out of the pond onto land. Sheara was nowhere to be seen.

3 mins later...

"She's been down there for a while. Something's has wrong." Draxyl said before jumping in. as the pond starts to give off a faint red glow. Draxyl have dived deep into the pond where he saw Sheara trying to free her leg from a bit of under water plant. He could feel the water temperature rising. He cut the plant with his claws free her leg. They raced to the surface. Sheara was gasping for breath when she surfaced. Draxyl was already swimming to shore. Sheara quickly followed after catching her breath. Once she was out the water started to boil. "Well we should get going maybe we can find someone who knows how to play a ocarina and maybe they can play this song." Sheara suggested. "I don't think all the dark magic has left your body Vexx. Come on we should head to dragon city." "Wait I know this is kind of late but does anyone know where Spyro, Cynder, Seth, and Tyler are?" Tina had asked before they were to head to dragon city. "I have no clue." Draxyl had responded. With that said they started to flap their wings except for Vexx.

Tina and Sheara had picked up Vexx and they were off. They flew over a few thick forests of ever greens that seemed to fade into a oak forest with a few birch tree here and there. Until they came over a major break in the forest where there was farmland with rows of green and yellow crops a few patches of red here and there. They then flew over a river with water so clear that you can see the very bottom. Across from that was Hunter's village. Sheara then noticed that there were two people there. "Wait is that Typhen and Hunter I thought they were killed" Sheara thought out loud. "I see what you mean Sheara I see them as well. Let's land." Tina had suggested noticing what Sheara said.

On the ground...

"Typhen do you have any clue to where Seth went? And how we got here?" Hunter asked. "Nope but I do remember that we ran through a door after Seth had freed us. That's all I got." He responded.

"Hunter, Typhen we thought you were dead." Sheara had said out of nowhere startling them. "Ah! Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack." Hunter had scolded them. "Wait why are you carrying Vexx? And is that... My god I recognize that instrument from childhood. May I see it?" he requested. Sheara handed Hunter the ocarina and he started to play a song. "Zelda's lullaby!" Vexx had declared. Hunter then began to speak "My father used to play this song to me we I was younger until he drowned in the river when he was pulled in and became tangled in the line and was pulled under. The village found his body a week later." Hunter had said as a tear started to run down the side of his face. "My mother died when I very young so I don't remember her very well." he finished.

"Wow I'm so sorry for your lose Hunter." Sheara responded.

"Well hunter can you play this sheet music?" Draxyl asked. "I'll try." (Hunter began to play the notes very fluidly as if he was just born to play the instrument. When the song ended Vexx was being surrounded by a circle of light. Before a black mist started to float off of him towards the mask Draxyl had on his back. When all the black mist had stopped and gone into the mask there was a big flash that blinded everyone momentarily.

"What was that?" Hunter asked. "I have no clue." Typhen said. "Best not think about it." "Agreed."

"Well were heading back to dragon city you guys want to come?" Sheara asked "Well we got nothing to do so why not. Only thing is the secret tunnel has collapsed so were forced to take the long way. But you guys look exhausted how about spend the night here in the village." Hunter suggested. "Well I need a break from flying and plus the sun is going down." Draxyl said. "I haven't even realized that until you pointed it out."

Moonrise (this is basicly the sunrise for the moon.)

Draxyl and Hunter were in some bit of forest that managed to survive all of the deforestation gathering some wood to keep the fire going.

Draxyl's Pov

"Well Hunter I think we found enough to keep the fire going for a while." "Yeah I believe your right we should return to the camp." I then saw something move through the corner of my eye I look in the direction of where it was but saw nothing. "Ah Draxyl what are you looking at?" Hunter asked me. "I don't know I thought I saw something move." "Maybe it was just the wind." "You're probably right." Then I saw a figure move into some shrubbery through the corner of my eye. So I repeated what I did last time. Hunter noticed again "Ok something is giving me a bad feeling."

Then a strange voice ghostly moan started but it was calling for me. Then I saw the figure again so I started to chase it. I heard wood hit the ground. Hunter must have dropped the stuff he was carrying to chase after me. I chased this figure through the greenery to a cave. I lost it when it disappeared into the cave. Hunter came in quickly after me. "Draxyl what was that about you took off like something that goes really fast.*pants* Hey what are you looking a…?., wow it looks like you." I was looking at this statue the entire time. Hunter had moved to a plaque on the front of the statue and started to read it out loud.

"[In memory of the great hero and god of war and savior of us all: Draxyl, S]; I can't read the rest of the name its badly eroded. But there is the last words he said. Do you want to hear them?" "Go ahead." "His last words were: [I was once considered a god by many. Many worshiped me and came to me for guidance which I would provide. The one I loved died shortly after two eggs were laid then tragedy took a turn for the worse. Now as I may die lying here I in trust my best friend to take care of my kids that have yet to hatch. I want the one that looks the most like me to be named after me in memorance of my sacrifices I have made to protect them for so long. Please put them on the right path for which I could not. Guide them in justice and righteousness. So that they may be able to stand up to what I have given my life to protect them from. If anyone is to find this place try to push the seal in on this plaque. Only those who are related can make it move.] And that's all there is."

"I feel bad for him." Draxyl sadly spoke. Placing a claw on the seal; trying to comprehend what he just heard. When he did it started to glow then move inward then the statue moved back revealing a secret stair case. "Wow didn't see that one coming." "Nope; not even remotely." Draxyl then lost his footing and fell down the dark stairwell. "Draxyl are you okay? I'm coming down."

Nobody's Pov

(back at where Vexx and the other set up camp.) "They been gone a long time. I wounder whats taking them so long. I want to start cooking some fish." Sheara said. "Your forggeting I can breath fire." Vexx said "Don't even try. It's a terrible idea unless your cooking a wild sheep. And we clearly don't have any sheep." "Oh." "Tina do me a favor." "Yeah what is it?" Tina asked. "Make sure vexx doesn't try cooking with out wood. I'm off to go find out where those two went." "K." Sheara went off to find Draxyl and Hunter.

(Back at where Hunter and Draxyl were.)

Draxyl's pov

"Ow my head what happened?" "You lost your balance and fell down that flight of steps after finding that you were related to a hero of war." "Oh." I said while getting back up to my feet. "Where do you think we are?" "I'm not sure; hold on I got torch I can light." Then I heard the sound of two rocks being hit together then a fire roaring to life lighting up the room. First thing we saw was a weird symbol on the wall. I saw Hunter pull out an old book. I'm asuming that he made a copy of the symbol. We then went deeper into the chamber until we came to a pedistal with an object on it. "What's this it looks very ancient?" Hunter had said picking the object up for closer observation. "Seems like a sword handle. My question is why would somebody have a sword hilt on a pedistal?" "I don't know. Well I think we should get back to the others." "I think your... What the hell is that?"

a ghostly figure appears infront of both of them but it is looking at Draxyl. "Draxyl my son." it said. "What. How do you know my name?" "Remember the plaque. What your seeing now is my spirit. I am aware I am dead my body is over in that coffin behind you." "So wait can someone explain to me what is going on."

(After a about 15 mins of explantion) "Oh, well that does make sence. But why are you still here?" "Because I had unfinished buisness a message I have to deliver and I wanted to see my son before I left." "So what's the message?" "The one that seeks a wepon of power and streingth . Take the first piece from beneith the stone. It may guide those who are pure hearted and guided by rightousness. The first peice will lead you to the others. Now I must take my leave. Goodbye my son." as the last thing he said before faiding into nothingness.

Hunter grabbed the sword hilt and put it in his quiver. There was intense silence as Draxyl and Hunter left the tomb. Candles that were once lit went out as they exited the cave into the moon light. The silence was only broken when "There you guys are I've been looking for you guys forever." "Sheara?" "Yes its me you bafoon. Come on lets get back to the camp I gathered a bit of fruit to eat." "But what about the fire?" "Look I'm tired and hungry. lets just get back to the camp so we can go to sleep." After a long walk they finaly made it back to the camp to their surprise there was three cooked fish on sticks there. Vexx and Tina were asleep.

Typhen was the only one still awake he was breathing electricity on a fish. "Typhen did you do this?" "Yes. I found out you can cook a fish faster if you eletricute it. I prepaired 3 fish for you guys." So they all ate a fish before quickly falling asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
